Bad Ass
by mizzymarii
Summary: Jacobs cousin moved to Forks because she punched a cop. She goes down to the beach and Paul imprints, but she hates him and he handles it HORRIBLY. She is ready to leave and thats when he realizes that he needs to keep her here. Is it going to work out.?
1. Shmucks

**Heyy.! Here is a new story that I have been thinking about for a while. Honestly this is what I think would happen if I was in La Push and Paul imprinted on me. I am Latina and African American and He is Indian. So he is always throwing racial slurs at me and I stand my ground. Watch us go through twists and turns. Basically this is how I think The Twilight series should have gone. And Jake is with Bella. :] I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Paul: I am ****NOT ****imprinting on anybody.! I am the lone wolf.**

**Me: Well we'll see about that now wont we. *smug smirk***

**Paul: *death glare***

**Me: Don't make that face it's not attractive. **

**Paul: Wel-**

**Me: And we don't care. :D I don't own anything except for this plot and my OC. Enjoy.!**

**Mari's P.O.V.**

Oh my Goodness.! I can't believe that we are moving to Forks Washington.! All I did was punch a cop.! He was feeling me up on that body search.! So what if I had a pocket knife on me, a girls got to protect herself.

So here I am in my dad's Mercury Mountaineer 5 miles from that crappy town that I'm going to be forced to stay in. I'm sorry I must seem really spoiled or ungrateful or whatever but I just hate the rain and I am a tank top/flip flop city girl. I am going to miss Boston. I know I keep telling everyone that it's not my fault and I'm innocent but I know deep deep deep deep deep deep down. That it is my fault, I mean that cop deserved to get punched in the face but maybe the court would have been more merciful if I hadn't been there every other week.

We pulled up at our new house and my little brother and sister were bickering all the way there. It was a nice house, White with Blue trim a small front yard back yard had a play set for my brother and a grill. Ooo is that a basketball court I see.? Its small but it should do. "Kamaria Michelle Black.! Come help us move this stuff into the house.!" My mom shouted. I moved from my spot in the parking lot and moved to help them move.

** 30 boxes later**

"C'mon Mari get dressed 30 minutes until we have to be at Jakes house." My dad said from his spot next to me on the couch. I sighed and got up. "Okay okay, no need to get your panties in a bunch." I muttered, than a pillow hit my head. "I heard that.!" I smiled and continued my way up the stairs.

I finally made it to my room and stood in front of my full body mirror. I don't understand why I need to get dressed again. Jake won't care what I'm wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing my famous Gir slippers that have his tongue sticking out, gray sweat pants and a green t-shirt that says 'HOMEWORK MUST BE STOPPED ITS KILLING OUR TREES.!'. :D **[I love that T-shirt A/N]** My dark hair came down to just below my chest with my light brown highlights and my mom's hazel eyes stood out on my face. I have tan skin and I am proud of both of my cultures. And I have a birth mark next to my belly button. Shhh it's a secret. ;D

I pursed my lips and tried to decide if I should take a shower or not. I sniffed my arm pit and decided that it would be best for the environment if I did. I hopped in the shower and got out twenty minutes later. "MARI TEN MINUTES.!" My dad shouted. He only cares to be on time with his family. *cue the eye roll* I dried off brushed my tangled mess of hair and pulled on my black skinnies mix-match socks and a black tank top with a red zip up hoodie, I popped in a pair of studs and swiped on some lip gloss. "READY.!" I shouted whilst running down the stairs.

"Siéntese en el asiento de atrás a Ricardo por favor [Sit in the back seat with your brother please.]" Sigh "Bien [Alright]" I replied climbing into the back seat with Ricky. Dria and Cassie sat in the front and I sat in the back with Ricky. They are triplets, 5 I know I know adorable. But They can be really aggrivating.

It took about an hour to get there and Ricky had fallen asleep on my lap. I think the excitment got to him. I chuckled to my self and shook him. "Ricky come on you have to wake up." He turned into my stomach. " Dejame dormir un dia mas. [Just let me sleep for one more day]" He whined.

I smiled down at him.. He is so cute when he sleeps. "Jacob esta esperando afuera para usted con un nuevo juego de Wii. [Jacob is waiting outside for you with a new Wii game.]" I whispered. He jumped up adn ran out of the car. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

I got out of the car and walked up to their front door. We havent seen them in a few years I must have been like ten now I am 17 so this should be interesting. I walked into the house and saw a huge tan guy who had muscles on his muscles and Uncle Billy…in a Wheel chair.? "Marii.!" I turned and saw the huge tan guy making his way forward to me while mom and dad were talking with Uncle Billy. "Jake.? Is that you.?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"I know i filled out. But do-" I cut him off. "I dont care that you filled out, what did you do to your hair.!" I shouted I had to pull him down by his shirt so I could reach it. I stroked it with sad eyes. "I cant believe you would do this Jake." I pushed his head back and covered my face with my hand and stepped back. I faked some tears. "I just need a minute." I said putting my hand in front of me. I peeked in between my fingers and saw Jake looking torn and bewildered. I wiped away the fake tears and jumped up into his arms. "Im just fooling Jake.! I'VE MISSED YOU.!" I shouted probably blowing his ears. He held me tight. "I've missed you too Marii." He whispered. I could feel his smile on my cheek.

I dont know how long we were standing there like that but I heard a voice come up from behind me. "Don't hog the girl Jake." I smiled and turned out of Jacob's oddly warm arms. "Uncle Billy.!" I shouted and bent down to give him a hug. "How have you been.?" I asked. Sitting on his lap, he smiled in contentment.

Ricky had round their X Box and was currently playing with Dria while Cassie sat down next to them watching. "So what do you guys do for fun around here.?" I asked. "Theres the beach, bonfires, video games, and Cliff diving." Hmmm "Lets go to the beach.!" I hopped up and ran into Becca's room and grabbed a swim suit. I put it on under my clothes and when I came out Jake was waiting for me at the door. I pouted "No one else is coming.?" I asked. He smiled and said "Nope just me and you." He grinned. I faked horror, and turned to everyone. "Are you guys sure that you dont want to come.!" I called. "YES.!" They chorused. I glared at all of them and muttered "Shmucks."

**Paul's P.O.V.**

"Dude what has you bouncing in your seat like Tigger and his tail.?" I asked Jacob. He was sitting on Sams recliner towards the edge leant forward and bouncing as if he is ready to run up and ressesitate somebody.

"My cousin is coming over.! I havent seen her in years and shes amazing, funny, sarcastic an-"

"Jake man are you crushing on your cousin.?" Jared asked with a shit eating smirk on his face. Everybody erupted into booming laughter and Jake turned light pink. He shoved Jared who was still laughing. "Thats gross.! Shes my cousin.!"

"Is she hot.?" Quil asked living up to his pervy reputation. Jacob didnt answer he just turned and glared at him. Then like fromt he grudge movie he turned his head towards me freakishly slow. "Anyways," He started "she got arrested for punching a cop and that was like, her 15th strike so she was forced to move here." He finished with a smile.

"She punched a cop.? That's-" I was cut off when Quil tried to finish my sentence "Hot." Before we could blink Jacob had socked Quil in the face and broke his nose, brusing his hand and breaking Quil's nose in the process.

"Ow.! What the fuck Jake.! Ow.!" Quil shouted jumping up and down holding his now bleeding nose. Emily rushed in "What happened here.?" She shout/asked while trying to tend to a hopping Quil.

"Jake punched him in the nose for call his cousin hot." Embry snitched. I rolled my eyes. "Quil, you have to learn to keep your mouth shut and stop pushing peoples buttons. And Jake.! You can't just punch him because you don't like whats coming out of his mouth. Do you understand Jake.?" When Jake didnt answer she sighed and averted her gaze while taking Quil out the room to tend to him.

Jake sat down and rubbed his already healing hand on his face slouched over in his seat. "So why did she punch a cop.?" I asked still curious. He sat up abruptly and growled. " She punched him because she was getting a full body search and he was felling up her ass and shit." He growled again. Wow.

"Whats her name.?" Seth asked speaking up for the first time. "Her name is Mari and she is coming over at 6:30 along with her brother and sisters. Speaking of which I have to go, see you guys later." There were a chorus of 'Byes' and 'See you laters' then he was gone.

"Well he seemed to be in a rush to get out of here." Sam said walking into the house. Throwing his keys on the table. "Yeah he had a date." Jared chuckled. Seth threw a pillow at him which Jared gracefully caught. "Thats his cousin dude." Jared put the pillow down and rolled his eyes "Whatever."

Sam walked out the room no doubt to find Emily and we figured that somebody was probably going to imprint on her. "I bet its going to be Paul." Quil said walking into the room with a bandage on his nose. "And why do you say that.?" Embry asked. And I think I was sensing jealousy. "Well she punched a cop and Jake said that was her 15th strike or whatever so shes like a fugitive. Perfect Match.!" Quil stated as if it was obvious. I was going to argue when I heard them all muttering in agreement. I glared at a smirking Quil. I got up and walked to the door, I decided that I'm going to go down to the beach. "Shmucks.!" I shouted slamming the door behind me.

**How do you guys like it.? Tell me in your reviews.! And no I have NOT given up on my other story. I just had this idea in my head for so long I decided to start. Review.!**


	2. Where Is Bella Now?

**Aloha.! I know I am updating twice on this one and havent yet updated on my other one but I just really like this one and wanted to update it again. But have no fear because I am still going to be working on the other one I promise. I have already started on the chapter. Well Enjoy.!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing. :/**

**Jacob's P.O.V.  
**

I am so happy that Mari has come back.! I know that they are not under the best circumstances but still. We are walking to the beach, and she is just always so happy and cheerful. She has changed a lot though, I mean…shes grown.! I don't mean to check out my cousin but shes got a nice rack.

"Jacob, Jacob, JACOB.!" Oh what "Huh.?" I looked down at her and she was looking forward with a small smile on her face. "What Mari, what is it.?" She smiled and shook her head. "Oh its nothing just that you looked lost in my boobs." She said nonchalantly. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks, "Wh-what.?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"Let's just forget it okay." She said. But she couldn't keep that grin off her face. I nodded my head mute. We walked down the beach and we were just talking and laughing and having a good time. I was lying on my towel and Mari was lying across me. People were walking all around us and people were checking her out but she seemed oblivious. And that just pissed me off. I was glaring at some model wanna be looking at her when she hopped up and pulled on my arm. "Come on Jacob.! Let's go swimming.!" I laughed at her enthusiasm and that just caused her to pull on my arm harder. I gave in and before I knew it she was in her bikini running for the water. I laughed and stood in my trunks waiting for her to come up. A minute later when she still hadn't come up the smile was gone from my face.

"Mari.! Mari! Mari!" I was shouting her name as I ran into the water. "Mari.! Kamaria.!" Then out of nowhere someone jumped on my back and sent me and them flying towards the ocean floor. When I finally got up there she was standing there with her arms folded across her chest. "You called me Kamaria." She said advancing towards me. Uh-oh. I put my hands up "I just, I was looking for you I was…worried and um…" She was just nodding her head and advancing as I sputtered for words. "You went under, and I…if you would just-." She cut me off and we were about chest deep now. "You know how much I hate being called that." I didn't say anything. "Don't you Jake.?" She said it as if it was a fact and I was scared shitless as I nodded. Then she jumped on me tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I fell to the floor laughing and she was laughing along with me as if she was getting tickled herself. I finally pulled myself together enough to get up and lift her over my shoulder and run to the shore. She was laughing her ass off which by the way was right next to my face.

Then out of nowhere Paul shows up "Sup, Jake." He said walking over but he's not looking at me he's looking at her ass. I glared at him and put her down and she pouted crossing her arms over her chest which I was glad for and whined. "I was having fun up there." I rolled my eyes at her and she smiled and rolled her eyes right back. That's when she noticed Paul who was staring at her and whispered to me not so subtly. "Whose the creepy guy." He looked shocked but he shook it off and put on his smug smirk. "The creepy guy is Paul Meraz and you are.?" He asked. A look of realization marred her features but quickly disappeared.

Then she looked him up and down condescendingly and said. "Not impressed." I would have come in between them a long time ago but she looked like she could take care of herself. He looked stunned like he didn't know what to say. That's when she sighed. "Okay I don't like you and I want to get on with my day now if you would be _ever so_ kind as of to leave that would be wonderful." She smiled and rolled her eyes walking over to the towel.

Paul got a scowl on his face and he was about to respond when the laughter of the pack could be heard. They came from behind Paul. "Damn shes a feisty one." Quil said looking at her ass. And he hummed of approval "I like it." I growled. She came over and took one look at the scowl on Paul's face as he looked at her and she shook her head. "Tsk tsk tsk, keep your face looking like that and it's gonna get stuck that way." She said and the pack laughed and she turned to them. "Are you guys on steroids.?" And everyone erupted into booming laughter except for Paul who was still scowling at her.

"Dude do you have a problem.?" I asked standing in front of Mari slightly. He turned his glare on me and Mari walked around me to the pack. "Well while they bite each other's face off I will introduce myself." She smiled. "Hi, my name is Mari." She said with a smile. Paul growled. "Why didn't I get a greeting like that.?" She turned on him. "Because you are a pompous jerk.!" She shouted she walked closer to him. "You don't remember at all do you.!" He shook his head and she just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. Her face was all red. "Well let me refresh your memory for you. I lived here from when I was 6 to when I was 10. And all throughout that you were bullying me. I was the geek, dweeb, dork, and loser. Oh.! And apparently I stuffed my bra.! Well they are 100% real.!" She was heated and was gesturing to her chest.

Then she started advancing as if she was going to hit him and I started holding her back but she was powerful. She was in his face cussing and screaming in Spanish. We needed to get 2 more pack members to hold her back.

"Su todo lo un idiota mal en mi vida es tu culpa que hizo que mi vida te chupan.! Quiero matar a usted Im que va a matar a usted se mantenga alejado de mí si usted sabe cuál es bueno para usted. Tienes suerte de que tus amigos están aquí para salvarte, porque si no se que sería de seis pies bajo tierra.! Seis pies.! Todavía tengo puntos de sutura en la parte posterior de la cabeza por tu culpa.! Yo te odio maldito pudrirse en el infierno.! Pudrirse en el infierno.!"

[Your a jerk everything bad in my life is your fault you made my life suck you.! I want to kill you Im gonna kill you stay away from me if you know whats good for you. You are lucky that your friends are here to save you because if they weren't you would be six feet under.! Six feet.! I still have stitches in the back of my head because of you.! I fucking hate you rot in hell.! Rot in Hell.!]"

"You bitch would you listen to me.!" He shouted he really shouldn't have said that. "That's Alpha Bitch to you.!" She screamed. Then she took a deep breath and yanked out of our hold on her. "You know you're the reason I moved. I couldn't take the emotional abuse anymore." Then it all came flooding back to me. I had forgotten because she seemed so much more…happy while she was away and I felt like I needed to repress and ignore it because Paul was cool and I had a 'rep' to protect. God I feel like a jerk.

She was starting to tear up, so she rubbed furiously at her eyes. "You know what your not worth my time," She turned from him to me. "Jake can we leave now.?" I nodded when Paul stretched out to pull her back. "Look I know tha-" Paul started "DON'T TOUCH ME.!" And she finished.

We walked back to my house and she immediately asked her mom if she could go home. She could see the desperation in Mari's eyes so they all left early and I sat on the couch totally and completely bummed. Dad rolled over to me once the door closed. "What happened down at the beach Jake.?" I sighed and dragged my hand over my face. "Paul came and started to flirt with her and she remembered that he had bullied her way back when and it brought up bad memories for her…and me." He nodded his head in understanding and patted my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright son." He said and rolled off to bed. I decided to get some shut eye too. Mari didn't even say good-bye. I climbed into bed but before I went to bed I couldn't help but think. Where is Bella now.?

**Mari's P.O.V.**

I can't believe that little piece of shit had the nerve to hit on me after all of those years of me putting up with his shit.! After all the shit he's said to me and put me through. And I can't believe he didn't even remember.! I guess I was just never that important. Just one of those people he liked to mess with. We finally made it back to the house with Cassie Dria and Ricky all asleep. I took Ricky while mom took Cassie and Dad took Drina. We put them in their room and I dashed off to my room before they could ask me any questions as of why I asked to come home early. I sat down against the door inside and looked around my room.

It's medium sized, with green walls and white trim. I smiled and decided that I would start unpacking. I opened up my photo box and saw pictures of way back when. I was about 6. I was in pig-tails and glasses. I was holding hands with…Bella. She was my best friend, Paul use to bully her too. There was a picture of Bella, Jake and I. Jake was in the middle and had his arms around both of us. But Bella and I were holding hands behind him. Though I can't see them I could tell. I smiled. We all had shit-eating grins on our faces. As I was flipping through I laughed at the picture of Bella and Jake with Bella's finger in his nose. [Not really in his nose] And then I found one that had to be my all time favorite, I even remember when we got it taken Jake Bella and I had been making mud pies and Jake smushed mine so Bella stuffed it in his face. :D Charlie took that picture. Our arms were around an upset looking Jake but you could see his smile somewhere under all of that mud on his face…and that frown. I laughed again.

I wonder where Bella is now. She had left when we were about 8 because her parents were divorced but she would visit every summer. Then I left, I remember that day too.

_**Flashback**_

_We were meeting at the park. My mom and dad were getting fed up with having to take me to the hospital for serious injuries, without knowing how I got them or who gave them to me. I was never a snitch so only Bella Jake and I knew what was going on. _

_They decided that we were going to move away since it was constant and the injuries were getting worse. Bella was sitting on the swings by the time I got there and Jake was playing in the sand box. _

"_Hey you guys" I said sitting down on the swing next to Bella. "Hey" they said simultaneously. Jacob got out of the sand box and came towards us. "Why do you look so sad M.?" Bella asked me. "I have some bad news B." Jake got interested. "Well what is it.?" I looked down. "I'm moving," *gasp* "today." *GASP* I felt myself being shoved, "Why didn't you tell us earlier M.?"_

_I kept my head down "I didn't want you guys to know and be all sad and stuff." Jacob got up and stomped his foot. "Well its too late for that because now we are sad and stuff.!" _

_My eyes stayed glued to the floor. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Then they both gave me a hug. "It's okay M, Jacob is just upset and doesn't know how to express it."__** [Oh and in this story Jacob is the same age as Bella. So he is also 17.] **_

_Jacob blushed but he agreed. He always did have a crush on Bella. "We're gonna miss you Mari" he whispered. And gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah M we'll miss you a lot." Bella said tears running down her cheeks. We were still hugging and we were all crying silently and hugging wishing that things were different._

_*HONK* *HONK*. We all turned and saw the big moving truck with my mom waving from the inside of it. I got up and walked away, when I was half way away from them and half way towards the truck when I turned back and saw Bella was crying into Jacob's shirt. As if Jacob could feel my stare he looked up from her with tears running down his cheeks and I blew him a kiss wiped away my tears and left."_

_**End Flashback**_

My eyes started to water but I rubbed the moisture away before it could stain my cheeks. I looked down at the picture of us and smiled again before putting it on my laptop and getting it enlarged so I could put it on my wall. Once it was up I smiled up at it and signed it under me. I'm going to get Jacob and Bella and they are going to sign it too right under themselves.

I finished unpacking and put everything into frames and put them around my already furnished room. I vacuumed the rug and swept my walk-in closet. I unpacked everything and made my bed about 5 times. [Yes I clean when I am upset]

There was absolutely nothing for me to do now so I sat on my bed and thought everything over. I know I didn't say good-bye to Jake but I was kind of upset with him too. He never stood up for me, he was always so worried about his reputation and how cool Paul was and what he could do. He was always listening to Paul too, even if he was telling him to hurt me.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting in the school library reading a book. I was advanced so even though I was in 3__rd__ grade I took 4__th__ grade classes. I was breezing through it and I loved the plot. I remember thinking that this was too much fun to be homework. Then out of nowhere my book was ripped from my hands and thrown across the library. _

_I looked up and saw Paul and his 'gang'. I glared at Paul "What do you want" He shrugged his shoulders "Nothing I just love Bugging you it has become a habit of mine!." He smiled "And I just cant shake it.!" I heard his 'gang' chuckle at his little explanation. I rolled my eyes._

"_Wow that's so interesting you should tell that story at parties." I nodded my head while speaking to him as if he was retarded. (But calling him a retard would be insulting to real retards because they are __**so**__ much smarter) _

_I rolled my eyes and got up to walk away but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor and my head hit the table. It poked a hole in it and I started bleeding. "Ow.!" I looked up at Paul while holding my head. _

"_Hhahaha the dweeb has a boo-boo" I held back tears as he called Jake. Jake appeared by his side. "Kick her." He ordered. Jacob shook his head. "No way man that's my cousin." _

"_Are you disobeying me.?" He asked. Jacob shook his head and sent an apologetic look my way before kicking me in the leg. "OUCH.!" Then Paul picked me up and threw me into a bookshelf. I broke my right leg and left arm and sprained both of my ankles._

_**End Flashback**_

And that was on a good day. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. But rubbed them away, I don't cry for anybody. Im stronger than that. But I know I could never stay mad at Jacob and that he is probably beating himself up about what had happened back then. I guess he had repressed it like he does with everything else, like his mother's death. He pretended that it didn't happen and avoided anything and everything that reminded him of her until it was as though she was gone from his mind.

Than I thought about Paul, he was always an ass to me and now that his hormones kicked in he's trying to be all nice and shit, I bet all he wants to do is get into my pants and I have only three words for that theory. Not happening ever. And even if its sincere which I highly doubt I will NEVER forgive him for what he has done to me, NEVER.! I looked over at my alarm and saw that it was 4:00 a.m. I decided to take a shower and when I came out I pulled on my Tweety T-shirt before climbing into bed. Just as I was closing my eyes I smiled over at the picture on my wall. I wonder where Bella is now.? Before the darkness took me over

**I liked this chapter and I hope you did too. But even if you hated it. I would like you to review. :] I made a rhyme.! But seriously even if you hated it review and tell me what you think I should do to improve it. And if you havent yet please read My story 'Life Is A Bitch Sometimes'. Review.! :DD**


	3. Love at first fight

**Yo yo yo yo.! I didn't show you guys when Paul had imprinted on Mari because she didn't feel the effects. Oooh curious.! O.o **

**Disclaimer:**

**Jacob: Mmmm she doesn't own anything at all. Yupp yeah Bye-bye.**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I was walking across the beach when I saw the sexiest girl come up on the shore giggling like mad. She was looking over at someone and I followed her line of sight to see she was looking at Jake who was in the water frantically looking for someone. She was looking around and her eyes locked with mine for about a Mila-second but I felt my whole world shift. She was the only thing holding me to the ground.

I went to look at her again but she was gone. I was twisting and turning my head in every direction trying to find her I was moving it so fast that if I was human I would have died of head rush. I finally found her and she jumped on Jacob's back sending them both flying into the water. But she got up quickly, and folded her arms across her chest waiting for him to get up.

He got up shortly after and looked at her with fear in his eyes. How can something so tiny hold enough power to make 'The Big Bad Alpha' look like he wants to piss himself. I couldn't hear what was being said so I walked closer and only heard her say 'Don't you Jake' before pouncing on him and tickling him. I growled they were both laughing while she continuously tickled him into the water. Finally he pulled himself together and lifted her up on his shoulder her ass in his face. They were still laughing and I was shaking watching them. This was torture.!

They finally made it to the shore but she was still on his shoulder, I decided that I was going to make my appearance. I walked up to them and couldn't help but thank Taha Aki for pairing me with someone with an ass as nice as hers.

"Sup Jake." I said walking up to them still looking at her hot ass. Then, Jake put her down and she crossed her arms over her _very _impressive chest and made the cutest pout face. "I was having fun up there." She whined. I saw Jake roll his eyes and smile and she rolled her eyes back at him. I cut my eyes, at the scene. No matter how much I wanted to admit they looked sort of cute. Maybe this is his cousin.?

I stared at her she was wearing a sexy black bikini and had a cute little birth mark next to her belly button. She had the most mesmerizing hazel eyes and her lips look soft and voluptuous. I bet I could kiss those babies all day. "Whose the creepy guy.?" She whispered to Jake.

What I am not creepy, maybe I should introduce myself, I put my game face on. "The creepy guy is Paul Meraz and you are.?" I asked making sure to use my seductive eyes. Realization struck her beautiful eyes quickly but it disappeared as fast as it had come. She looked me up and down condescendingly before answering "Not impressed." What.? I was shocked. How could she say that did she not feel the pull.? Then I heard her sigh. "Okay I don't like you and I want to get on with my day now if you would be _ever so_ kind as of to leave that would be wonderful." She said rolling her eyes then walking over to a purple towel.

I scowled this girl was starting to piss me off. What the fuck did she have against me.? Then I could hear the pack laughing from behind me. "Damn she's a feisty one." Quil said probably eyeing her ass and I heard his hum of approval. "I like it." I would have growled or threatened him but I was to busy trying to figure out what the made this girl already not like me.? She turned around and looked at my face then looked away. "Tsk tsk tsk if you keep your face that way it's going to get stuck like that." I growled but it couldn't be heard because of the packs boisterous laughter.

She whipped her head in their direction seeing them for the first time. Her eyes widened slightly. "Are you guys on steroids.?" She asked. Everyone in the pack laughed but me. I continued to scowl at her. She is such a bitch to me but nice to them what the hell.? "Dude do you have a problem.?" Jake asked standing in front of her slightly. I don't even know her name but she is 'mine' and Jake seems to thinks she is his. I turned my glare onto him and he glared right back at me. The sexy bitchy girl walked around Jake to the pack. "Well while they bite each other's faces off I will introduce myself." She smiled, the most mesmerizing smile I have ever seen before speaking again. "Hi, my name is Mari." I growled. "Why didn't I get a greeting like that.?" She turned on me. "Because you are a pompous jerk.!" She shouted as she walked closer to me. "You don't remember at all do you.!" I shook his head exasperated. She just seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second. Her pretty little face was all red. "Well let me refresh your memory for you. I lived here from when I was 6 to when I was 10. And all throughout that you were bullying me. I was the geek, dweeb, dork, and loser. Oh.! And apparently I stuffed my bra.! Well they are 100% real.!" She shouted highly upset and was gesturing to her chest.

They are a lovely pair. Mari her name is Mari and Jacob said that was his cousins name so her last name must be Black. Mari Black…Mari Black. *click* Oh I use to bully her when we were younger. I needed someone to take out my anger on and I was crushing on her so I thought why not she's the perfect target. Damn it I regret it now she's my imprint.! I zoned back in and realized that she was advancing as if she was going to hit me. She was screaming at me in…Spanish.? Jacob was holding her back but she was breaking free. Two more pack members had to hold her back to keep her in place. She was looking at me as if she was out for blood. My wolf howled saying that we need to protect her and make her feel better. But my human self said to leave her alone unless I would like to have my manhood ripped away from me…literally.

"Su todo lo un idiota mal en mi vida es tu culpa que hizo que mi vida te chupan.! Quiero matar a usted Im que va a matar a usted se mantenga alejado de mí si usted sabe cuál es bueno para usted. Tienes suerte de que tus amigos están aquí para salvarte, porque si no se que sería de seis pies bajo tierra.! Seis pies.! Todavía tengo puntos de sutura en la parte posterior de la cabeza por tu culpa.! Yo te odio maldito pudrirse en el infierno.! Pudrirse en el infierno.!" Jacob was shaking his head because he understood. I had no idea what she was saying. But I'm guessing that it wasn't very nice.

"You bitch.! Would you listen to me.!" I shouted. She growled and it made lil Big Pauly stand up a little to be honest. "Thats Alpha bitch to you.!" She screamed. She took a deep breath and ripped away from their grip. . "You know you're the reason I moved. I couldn't take the emotional and physical abuse anymore." She said and every word that came out of her mouth tore away a piece of my heart.

She was starting to tear up, so she rubbed furiously at her eyes. "You know what your not worth my time," And those words hurt the most. She turned from me to Jake. "Jake can we leave now.?" He nodded I stretched out my arm to pull her back. "Look I know tha-" I started "DON'T TOUCH ME.!" And she finished.

I watched her walk away with Jake. I can't believe that my imprint hates me. My wolf was screaming to go to her. But the human part of me was saying 'Screw her if she wants to be that way and not even let me explain myself than fine. Go away.! See if I care.!' I glared in their direction and turned to see the pack look at me with apologetic eyes.

Sam spoke up. "Look Paul w-" I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Sam." I said walking back to my empty house.

**This is the translation in case you didn't see it in the other chapter.**

**[Your a jerk everything bad in my life is your fault you made my life suck you.! I want to kill you Im gonna kill you stay away from me if you know whats good for you. You are lucky that your friends are here to save you because if they weren't you would be six feet under.! Six feet.! I still have stitches in the back of my head because of you.! I fucking hate you rot in hell.! Rot in Hell.!]"**

**I hope you enjoyed it Review.! Buh-Bye.!**


	4. I'll Find Bella Myself

**Hey.! I am updating again.! I know that I am still yet to update again on my other story but I will soon I promise.! I haven't updated here for a while because my mom made me take a computer break because apparently I'm 'obsessed' with my work. *scoff* whatever. Anyways this is where things start getting more serious, there is much more to the story than you have already been told. But you will find out soon enough. :]**

**And thank you to those who reviewed my story. And yes Mari is a very interesting character, shes got people bowing to the Alpha bitch. ;D You guys rock and keep reviewing.! :D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Paul: Why the fuck do you hate me.?**

**Me: Because…**

**Paul: Because why.?**

**Me: I don't need to answer to you.!**

**Paul: Screw you.!**

**Me: Nah I think I'll pass. :] But thank you KeepersBlood for reviewing my story. You were the first and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :]**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sun shining on my tiny little bed. I stretched arms and legs that were currently dangling on _off_ my tiny little bed. I thought back to yesterday and a pang of guilt struck me. I can't believe that I was that big of an ass to her back then, and I _forgot _how big of an ass I was.

I trudged out of bed and into the kitchen where my dad was already having made breakfast. "Sit down son." Dad said patting the chair next to him. I shuffled my slipper covered feet over to him and grabbed a cup of coffee. I was in mid-sip when Dad spoke. "Paul imprinted on our Mar-Mar did you know that.?" I spit out my coffee all over the food. [darn I was going to eat that.] I looked over at Dad. "You're kidding…" He shook his head.

"DAMMIT.!" I shouted slamming down my mug and breaking it into hundreds of tiny pieces. Without speaking a word to my Dad I got up and ran out of the house. Once I hit the tree line I phased and ran to Paul's house. When I got there I snatched up a pair of pants that is kept hidden around the forest incase Paul phases randomly. Yeah he phases randomly.! He cannot be trusted around my cousin.! She may be badass but she has a weakness whether or not she wants to admit it and that weakness is Paul and has been since we were 6.

I rushed through his door without bothering to knock and stalked off towards his bedroom where I found him still in bed with his mouth open and drool dripping out from the side of it. Gross.

I yanked off his sheet and pulled him up by his arms and threw him across his room succeeding smashing a huge hole in his wall and waking him up. "What the fuck is wrong with you Black.!" He shouted already on the verge of phasing. "You imprinted on my cousin that's whats wrong.!" He was shaking even harder now. "Who gives a fuck because she won't accept me anyways. And you _know _we can't control who we imprint on.! Trust me if I could control it she would be the last person in the planet that I would pick.!" Now I was on the verge of phasing.

"Maybe you can't control it but you were the one who made her move away.!" I said poking him in the chest. "And you made her life a living hell.!" He was probably going to phase soon but I don't give a shit he has to hear this.

"You will stay away from her because all you bring her is a world of hurt, and fucked up emotions.! Do you remember the time she cried when you threw her in a pricker bush, then on the cement and she scraped her leg from the top her thigh all the way down to her ankle.?" He looked like he was about to phase but I could tell that he was holding it back.

"Yeah I remember what about it." He gritted out. "Remember what you said to her once you saw the tears running down her cheeks.?" He nodded his head while vibrating like…well a vibrator.** [Sorry wanted to ease up the tension a bit. A/N] **"Yeah well ever since that day she has made a vow not to cry unless it's 100% needed in her book. She HATES you, and you will never be together even with the imprint. She just hates you _that _much." I whispered.

Then he phased and jumped out the window running into the forest. His howls of pain could be heard from a mile away. I smiled and clapped my hands together. Well my work here is done. Great Morning.

**Mari's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the morning greeted with the best picture in the whole wide world. I stretched and smiled at it before pulling on my famous Gir slippers and slipping and sliding down the stairs. I don't know why but I felt as though my heart was being clawed out my chest, and heartbreak consumed me. I felt myself frown but ignored it as I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Everyone has already gathered around the table eating the fluffiest and most scrumdidliumptious **[It's a mix of scrumptious and delicious. Pronounced. Scrum-did-el-ee-ump-tious** **A/N] **pancakes I have ever seen. I sat down and started shoveling the food into my mouth to avoid the questions that I know were soon to come.

After a while I heard the clanking of utensils and looked up from my plate to see that my mother had dropped her silverware on her plate. "Muy bien cuál bebé equivocado.? [Okay baby whats wrong.?]" my mother asked putting down her utensils staring at me.

I looked down at my plate. There were only two pieces left 'I was so close'. I put down my silverware and saw everyone looking at me expectantly. "¿Qué.? [What.?]" I asked rubbing my wrists together. "Niña lo que está mal ... lo hizo empezar de nuevo.? [Baby girl what's wrong…did it start again.?]" I felt the blood leave my face. "No quiero hablar de ello. [I don't want to talk about it.]" Then I stood up. "Pero te puedo decir que esta vez no voy a ser el hogar que viene llorando. [But I can tell you that this time around I won't be the one coming home in tears.]" I said standing up and shuffling off to my room closing the door.

I looked at the picture again before hopping into the shower. I decided I would let my hair air dry and started picking out my outfit for the day. After, a few minutes I decided to go with a purple tank top and a pair of black denim shorts. It was oddly sunny out so I think that was a suitable outfit. I slipped on some purple flip-flops, and slipped in silver hoops.

I printed out two more copies of the picture, I was going to give one to Jacob and find Bella and give her one too. But I was keeping the original for myself. I got out a purple beach bag and threw in a camera, sweats, sunscreen, and a brush. I threw on a pair of sunglasses and I was on my way to Jake's.

My car had been brought in sometime last night and so I grabbed my keys and hopped in. I like to drive pretty fast, which was also one of the reasons I was on the Po-Po's radar in Boston. But it got me where I needed to go quickly so, who cares.! I looked up and I was outside the pretty red house, I smiled as I remembered all the good times I have had here. But it was soon replaced with a frown as I remembered all the bad times I have had here too. Jacob use to pick Paul over me all the time and I use to try and ignore it but I was hurt. And even though it may sound stupid since all this happened years ago…it still hurts.

I brought it up one time and Jacob was tongue tied because Paulie was standing behind him. But Paul didn't miss a beat, 'Bros before hoes' he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook those thoughts away and hopped out my car.

I saw and amused Jacob standing outside leaning on the front door as if he was posing for a modeling catalogue. I started walking towards the door as if I didn't see him standing there. "What were you doing that had you sitting out in the car for 10 minutes.?"

"Thinking." I replied walking past him into the house. When I walked in I was met with the sight of 7 men who had muscles on their muscles just like Jake, spread all across the living room. Who are these guys.? I felt my lips twist to the side of my mouth…oh.! These were the guys from the beach.! That means they must've seen the whole scene between Paulina and me. (yeah I like to switch up the girl names.)

Then all seven of the heads turned to me and looked me up and down. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Then I heard a not so subtle cough from behind me. I turned around and saw Jacob 'my savior'. I chuckled at the thought. I gave a small smile as I looked around the crowd, most smiled back except for one who tried to hide behind his hand.

Aw, how cute, he's shy. I decided to walk over and introduce myself to him, I took five steps towards him but stopped mid-step once I saw his onyx eyes. "Embry." I whispered.

He stood up and walked up to me and just looked down at me. I felt tears creeping into my eyes so I turned to blink them away but he grabbed my chin before I could. He wiped my tears away and kissed my nose, "I have always hated that stupid rule of yours." He whispered, I turned away from him and took a couple steps back.

That's when I realized we had an audience. I turned and tried to smile at them but I don't think that it was a very convincing one.

"Embry, how do you know my cousin, you moved to the rez a year after she left and she has never visited." He said putting his hands on his hips. On anyone else that would look queer but my cuzzo made it work.

"Uh- um well, I-I err we uh-"Everyone in the room was looking at him suspiciously and I think they were sizing me up too. I rolled my eyes at Embry's lack of talent for lying.

"Well he must've gone to Boston to visit a relative or something because we met there and we became friends, we promised to keep in touch but the bitch never called me." I said looking at Embry and gave him a look that I hope said that he needed to go along with it.

"Yeah, what she said." He stated nodding his head vigorously. I shook my head slightly, he is such a shitty liar. Besides, its close enough to the truth, everyone looked suspicious so to help change the subject plopped down on Jacob's lap.

Then I looked over and recognized someone, "Quil.!" I shouted and hopped off of Jacobs lap to give my bestest friend a hug.

"I was wondering when you were going to recognize me." He muttered kissing my hair. I chuckled, "Yeah well I was kind of busy before." I mumbled thinking back to the beach.

"Cammy and you sure have grown." Quil said holding me at an arms length and shamelessly checking me out. "I wish that when Jake mentioned that his cousin was coming over he would have mentioned it was you before he punched me in the nose." Quil said rubbing his nose and taking a seat.

Though I don't know what he's talking about because he doesn't even have a bruise on his nose. But whatever, it's not the time to be all suspicious about nothing. Quil use to hang out with us when we were younger, actually he was my 2nd best friend, he never chose Pauline over me and was always there for me. "Yeah well you guys have grown a lot too. And I see that you all decided to murder your beautiful hair." I touched Quil's hair as I had done with Jake's before. "I mean did you guys go on a killing spree or something.?"

Jake dismissed my comment with a roll of his eyes. "I told you guys her name was Mari." Jake said shoving Quil on the floor for touching my ass. I blushed and I saw Embry's fists clench but chose to ignore that. He decided to leave me not the other way around. "Well I didn't know that I was to busy fantasizing about how hot she was going to be." Then he looked up at me from the floor. "My dreams didn't do you justice." He said, and I laughed as Jacob kicked Quil from his spot on the couch.

"Okay, so who are you guys.?" I asked plopping down once again in Jakes lap. I felt Jake's chest vibrate with laughter "Way to be blunt Mari" I shrugged my shoulders. "I'd say sorry but I would be lying." Everyone started laughing and I looked around at everyone.

"Why don't you try and guess everybody's name Cammy, remember how you used to play detective and you would always figure out the case first because you were the most 'observant' he said mocking me from when I was younger. I laughed, but agreed.

" Okay so based on what Jake has told me…" I looked around the room with my lips twisted up to the side. "You must be Sam," I said gesturing my head to the stiff on the couch. "And since those two look like twins they must be Collin and Brady." Then I looked at the last two with narrowed eyes. "You have to be Seth, so you must be Jared." Everyone looked at me awe struck. Looks like I got it right.

"Yupp shes that good." Quil and Jake said simultaneously. Quil now seated at my feet looked up at me with what I think was suppose to be a seductive smile and said. "You got hotter and your still as smart as ever." I rolled my eyes at him but smiled at the compliment.

"Um, Mari Paul i-"Sam started. "Paula is not my concern." I said. Everyone chuckled at the girl name and I hopped off Jake's lap and grabbed my bag off the table. "Jake I brought you something." I said fishing through the bag for the picture. "Mari, you really didn't have to and I'm sorry abo-" I didn't need nor want to hear his apologies. "Don't care Jake." I said as I continued looking through my bag. "Why didn't you get me anything.?" Quil said and I looked up only to see Quil looking at me with pouty face that I _think _was supposed to be cute but I'm not entirely sure. I rolled my eyes at the scene, "Because what I got you was love. And that my friends just can't be wrapped." He rolled his eyes.

"You're losing your touch Mari, couldn't you have said you left it in the car or at home.?" I ignored the buffoon that is Quil and pulled out the picture and handed it to Jake with a smile of accomplishment on my face.

He looked down at the picture and a small smile graced his lips. "Do you remember when that was taken.?" I asked, looking over his shoulder at the picture. He scoffed as if I had offended him by asking. "Of course I remember when this was taken.! I had smashed your mud pie and you and Bella were sooo protective of each other so she _had_ to get me back. So she smashed mine in my face…Charlie just couldn't resist taking a picture." He said as if he was getting lost I the memory the longer he spoke.

He got an impish grin on his face but a totally fake cough from Sam wiped it away. I glanced at him for a second with narrowed eyes before turning back to Jake, "Well, where is Bella now.?" I asked. A look of despair flashed through his face but left as fast as it had come.

**[This is when Jacob had told Bella that they can't be friends anymore and Eddie boy still hasn't come back…yet. A/N] **

"How should I know where she is.?" He said throwing the picture on the table. What.? "What do you mean how should you know where she is we were joined at the hip back then." He rolled his eyes. "That was back then okay. Things change."

"Well what happened what changed Jake.? You can't just up and…what's…" I stopped talking once I noticed how he kept glancing at Sam as if he was asking him what to do. "Wow. Again Jake, really.?" He looked at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "So Sam is the new Paul. You listen to him now.? Is that it.?"

"No, no Mari I just can't, I'm not allowed to…" He was running his fingers through his hair so hard that I'm sure he was taking clumps out with each stroke. "Disobey your leader," I finished for him. "It's fine Jake I'm use to being number 2 with you." He opened his mouth to speak but I turned to Quil. "What about you Quil.?" He licked his lips and was trying to look at the floor but I could see his eyes flicking towards Sam. "Please.?" I pleaded feeling my eyes start to water.

He was about to give in when Sam opened his fucking mouth. "**No. You will ****not**** go anywhere near Bella.**" His voice rang with authority and they closed their mouths immediately. "Where do you get off.! Bossing people around like your fucking king.?" I shouted.

"You don't understand but you will soon." He said. As if he was fucking Buddha. I looked over at Quil again. "So you're picking this fucking wanna be Buddha…over me.?" I asked letting the tears run down my cheeks. "Cammy it's not like that." Quil said getting up and walking over to me.

"Then please explain it to me because I just don't understand." I said. Quil stopped walking and looked over to Sam. Sam did a slight shake of the head and Quil put his head down. I looked around at everyone and no one would meet my gaze. I looked over at Embry and he had his head down just like the rest. Sam smiled smugly at me, and I gave him a glare that could turn water to ice. I bit my lip to keep from letting out a strangled sob and turned to the door. I snatched up my bag and picture and started walking out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Jacob.

"Mari I'm sorry I-" I shook his hand off my shoulder. "No.! I don't want to hear your bull shit apology.! Just stay away from me. I'm gonna go find Bella myself. You can call me when you get your balls back from Samantha." I said and left with tears running down my cheeks as I slammed the door.

I got in my car and sat there for a while trying to compose myself. I can't believe Embry is here, has he been here all along.? It was horrible without him I was…nothing. I can't see him again I can't let that happen again. Embry Call means nothing to me, and I vow to never open my heart to him again. Once I got myself together I drove off to Bella's old house. That would be a good place to start.

I pulled up in front of the house and got out the car. Charlie's cruiser isn't there but there is a rusty red truck, so someone must be home. I walked up to the door and knocked. I heard the pitter-patter of footsteps. When the door opened I hadn't expected it to reveal…Bella.? And she looks like shit.! But shes still Bella.!

"B.!" I shouted and tackled her so we both landed on the kitchen floor with a thud. "M.? M is that you.?" She asked from her place underneath me. I smiled and nodded my head mute. We hugged each other and I helped her up. We were gushing about how much we missed each other and how different we looked now.

Finally, we composed ourselves and we hugged one more time. "Whats going on with you B, you look like shit." She started shaking out her hair with her hand. "Gee thanks M that's exactly what every girl wants to hear."

I chuckled. "Sorry B, but I speak nothing but the truth." I grinned at her and we both burst into laughter. "Oh god, M I have missed you so much." She said.

"Yeah I have missed you too." I said. We walked into the living room and sat down. "Do you want something to drink M.? Like a snack or something.?" She asked getting up. I pulled her back down.

"No, and if I did I have legs I am perfectly capable of getting it myself." I said. She nodded and blushed. "What's going on between you and Jake B.?" And it didn't escape my notice that when I said his name she cringed. "I mentioned you and well, let's just say he became Mr. Ass face."

"Um,…well…it all started when I first moved back here…[She explains the whole Edward Jacob thing but left out the vamp stuff.] She was in tears with her head on my lap by the time she was done, sobbing her heart out. I started stroking her hair trying to help soothe her.

"Bella this Edward guy kind of sounds like a control freak, I mean he wouldn't let you hang out with Jake and he got you to go to the dance. Now you and I both know that, dances are not your thing." She chuckled but nodded in agreement. I continued to stroke her hair as tears ran down her cheeks. "He seems like he was just an obsession. And who in the hell would leave a girl out in the forest.!" Then I smacked her lightly on the head. "And why on _earth _would you follow him deeper into the forest.! And jumping off a cliff.! B you have to be crazy. I knew leaving would screw you up but really. And I know that you and Jacob were good for each other since we were little. Jacob loves you, I know for a fact he does. And whether or not you want to admit it you love him too. I think Jacob was right he was a drug to you. And B, drugs eventually kill you. But it is your decision as of who you want to be with, and right now they both seem like pricks. Scratch that they both _are_ pricks. But right now I think that we need to get them off of your mind and I know just how to do that." I finished with a smile. I looked down and saw her looking at me with awe.

"I can't believe you said all of that in one breath." She said. I rolled my eyes, typical Bella. "Main thing is were you listening.?" I asked the short attention spanned Bella.

"Yes of course I was listening now…what are you going to do to help me get over them.?" She asked seeming vulnerable.

"B, we're going clubbing.!" I shouted as I dragged her up to her room. "M I don't think that this is a very good idea." B said sounding unsure. I just rolled my eyes at her as I continued to drag her up the stairs. "I mean what club could we get into.? We are only 17 so there is no drinking and I might be over thinking this bu-"

"Shut up B.! That's your problem you over think everything.! Well you need to be spontaneous for once.! Stop thinking and just do.! You have only got one life to live and you never know how long you have it so you have to live it to the fullest." I said while going through her small selection of clothing.

After a minute she hadn't said anything so I looked back at her and saw that she was actually mulling over what I had said. I did a little huff of accomplishment and continued raiding her closet.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

What M said really hit a nerve for me. I had told her everything in detail as if I was reading from a book but I left out the vampire stuff. I don't want to put her in the same amount of danger that I was in. **[Bella doesn't know about werewolves yet A/N] **

But even without that she hit everything right on the nose. She doesn't even realize how accurate everything she said was. She knew that I was leaving stuff out but even without it she seemed to understand completely.

And I do have only one life but if I was to have stayed with Edward and he didn't leave then I would have been able to live for an eternity. But I still wouldn't have been able to spend it the way I would want. Even if he would have changed me I would still have been treated like a fragile china doll up on a pedestal.

With Jacob I love him and I have always known that I did but I was too overcome with my obsession with Edward to have acknowledge it. Maybe if I would have stood up for myself and not let Edward control me I would have realized that I loved him sooner. And Jacob wouldn't have tossed me to the side too and I would still have someone.

All of a sudden there was this high pitched shrill pulled me away from my thoughts. I swear it could break glass. I turned around and saw M holding out an outfit… I hope that she doesn't expect me to wear that. I shook my head and she had a shit eating grin on her face as she nodded back to me.

"No, no way in hell am I going to go outside wearing… _that. _I said gesturing to the monstrosity in her hands. "Go get in the shower.! And you _are _wearing this even if I have to put it on you myself." She said while pushing me into the bathroom. I opened my mouth to tell her I needed a towel when she threw one at my face and the clothes. She slammed the door and shouted. "10 MINUTES.!"

I gulped, I know that she would put these clothes on me if I didn't myself. I looked down at the clothes and groaned. Where did I get these clothes anyways.! I sighed and jumped into the shower.

**10 MINUTES LATER.**

"B.! Get your ass out of the shower.!" Mari shouted. I laughed she is always so..so I can't quite place it but whatever it is I love it. "I can still hear water running.!" I think. I rolled my eyes but hopped out of the shower and dried off. After contemplating for about 2 minutes I decided to let my hair air dry. I looked down at the clothes lying across the sink and I took a deep breath, before putting them on.

I walked out the bathroom and she just about ran me over once I made it to my room. "You look great.! Now throw on these flats and put these heels in your bag." I was about to protest when she cut me off. She seems to do that a lot. "Don't worry I didn't forget about your super clumsiness so we will practice walking in them at my house and if I can't teach you then you can go in your flats." I nodded my head because there was no use in arguing with her.

"Okay let's go, we are going to go to my place to finish this up." I smiled at her and had to suppress laughter because when she smiled she looked like a Cheshire cat. She noticed too so we were laughing loudly as we trampled down the stairs like a heard of wild hippopotamus. When we got to the end of the stairs we saw Charlie standing at the end of the stairs with his mouth agape, and the game on mute.

"Bells is that you.?" He asked moving towards us in slow motion. I felt my cheeks heat up and I nodded my head. "And were you just…laughing.?" He asked. I tucked my lips in my mouth and nodded again.

Then Charlie turned to M. "Who are you and what heaven did you fall from.?" He asked shaking one of her hands in both of his. M giggled enjoying every second of this. And I rolled my eyes. "Charlie it's me…" She smiled at him. And you could see in his face that he still didn't remember me. She rolled her eyes knowing that she was going to have to do the dance. I smiled wide and took a step back.

She yanked her hand away from Charlie's and glared at him. Then she started thrusting at the air. She would jump a little when she wanted to change the angle and started thrusting the other way. Then she started chanting. "A 1 and a 2 I'ma thrusting it for you.!"

Charlie's eyes lit with recognization. "T-T.!" he shouted and hugged her. Wow. I just noticed Mari had a different nick-name for everyone. "When did you get back.! How long have you been here.? You have siblings now.? How's your dad.?" And he was just going on and on and on. While M was just nodding her head smiling, probably pretending she could understand everything he was saying.

I took a deep breath "CHARLIE.!" His head snapped in my direction. "Calm. Down." He blushed but nodded. Then he turned back to Mari who had an amused smile on her face.

"T-T thank you so much for bringing back my daughter. I am and will be forever grateful." She smiled and nodded. "No problem Charlie but I still have a LOT of work to do." She said looking me up and down. I blushed bright red. I couldn't help it.! She chuckled. "See ya soon Charlie.!" She shouted before dragging me off to the outdoors.

Once we got outside she walked towards a Blue BMW that was parked in the front. Is this your car M.?" I asked baffled. "Yeah I won it." She smiled at me. "Smug bitch." I muttered stalking off towards the car. "That's Alpha bitch to you."She said and I laughed as we drove to her house.

"I can't believe you had to do the thrust it dance.!" I laughed. She glared at the road. "It's your fault.! You're the one who dared me to do it.!" She pouted. I laughed at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_We were having a sleepover at my place and we had just seen a guy do this weirdo dance on the dance off. We had laughed so hard that I snorted out my soda._

"_Ew B.!...Clean that…up.!" M shouted between laughter. I glared at her but cleaned it up. We scarffed down some pizza and watched a movie. Then we decided it was time to play some truth or dare. I decided I was going to get her back for laughing at me. _

"_Okay I will only play if we can't pass on __anything__ and if I get to go first." I said. She twisted her lips to the side. Something she does subconsciously when she is thinking really hard about something and she agreed. We middle finger promised and I smiled as rubbed my hands together evilly. _

"_M I dare you to do the thrust it dance for 3 minutes." I said. "No.! I pass.!" she shouted. I laughed. "You can't pass on anything.! You middle finger promised.!" I shouted, while trying to hold back my laughter._

_She glared at me and started to do it. "Don't forget the chant.!" I shouted from my seat on the floor. She started chanting and then Charlie walked in. She stopped immediately and I got to watch her face heat up. _

_Charlie smiled and said "Looks like your new nick-name is the thrust it thug." She looked down, and he put his hand on his chin. "I'll call you T-T for short." He smiled and left but not before saying his goodnights. "Good night Bells Good night T-T." _

_Mari threw a slice of pizza at me as I rolled around the floor laughing._

_** End Flashback**_

She glared at me for a second before pulling over in front of a gorgeous white house with blue trim. She hopped out and walked to the door, and I followed still giggling.

She took out a set of keys and opened the door. "Perra. [Bitch]" She mumbled. I smiled "Oh yeah did I mentioned that while you were gone I learned Spanish.?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she blushed a little. I laughed. It feels good to be the one initiating the blush.

"Damn you _and _Jacob both learned Spanish. Is anything sacred.?" She asked herself. I laughed and followed her upstairs. We finally reached what I believe is her room and when she opened the door. I'm guessing it was her bedroom because it fit her personality perfectly. It had green walls with white trim and a large picture on the wall opposite from her bed.

I got a closer look and noticed that it was a picture of me her and Jacob from when we were younger. And she had signed it underneath herself in the picture. "Do you want to sign it.?" She asked holding out a black sharpie. I nodded and signed underneath myself.

"Okay well I'm going to take a shower and then we can do our hair and makeup together." She said. I nodded my head "Oh and help yourself to whatever my parents are downstairs and if you want you can meet my brother. He's downstairs but my sisters are on a sleepover." Wow. "How many siblings do you have M.?" I asked. She smiled, "Three I have 2 sisters and one brother. They are triplets." Awe, they sound cute. "Yeah, yeah I know so cute.!"She rolled her eyes before going into her 'own' bathroom and I waited till I heard the water running to look around.

I walked downstairs and saw a little boy playing an Xbox. It looked like he had a year round tan and he had the same eyes as Mari. His hair was long enough to get into his eyes, but it didn't reach his shoulders. "¡Hola! [Hi]" I said. I wasn't sure if he could speak English so I decided to just speak to him in Spanish. It would be good practice for me too.

"¡Hola! [Hi]" He replied. Looking between me and the game he was playing. Every time he turned his head he would flip his hair. "Si eres marica amiga.?[Are you sissy's friend.?]" He asked. I smiled, "Sí, mi nombre es Bella lo que es tuyo.? [Yeah, my names Bella what's yours.?]" He paused the game and came and shook my hand. "Mi nombre es Ricardo, pero sólo mi mamá me pide que para que me llame Ricky. [My name is Ricardo but only my mom calls me that so you can call me Ricky.]" He said. And when he smiled the cutest dimples appeared on his face.

"Bueno Ricky. ¿A qué juegas [Okay Ricky. What are you playing.]" I asked gesturing to the game that was on pause. "Muere Zombie morir [Die Zombie Die]" He replied simply. "Pero no se puede jugar porque eres una chica. [But you can't play because you're a girl.]" I was about to start a debate with him when a woman walked in.

"Ricardo dejar de escuchar a las niñas a su padre puede jugar juegos de video también. Ahora disculpas."[Ricardo stop listening to your father girls can play video games too. Now apologize.]" She said. Oh so that must be Maria, I haven't seen her in a long time. Ricky paused his game and turned to me. "Lo sentimos Bella [Sorry Bella]"

"Bella.? Is that really you.?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. "It's good to see you Maria." She smiled and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you too Bella." She pulled out of the hug and looked at me with a proud smirk.

"Were you just speaking Spanish with my son.?" She asked. I looked over at Ricky who was playing his video game again. "Yes ma'am." I said with a smile. "Bueno vamos a ver lo bien que pueden hablar. [Well let's see how well you can speak.]" She said. "Bien [Alright]"

"¿Se puede mantener una conversación completa.? [Can you carry on a full conversation.?]" I sat down. "Sí que puede. Decidí estudiar español para que Mari no puede decir cosas malas sobre mí cuando estamos en la misma habitación y no tengo idea de lo que está diciendo."ListenRead phonetically

Dictionary - View detailed dictionary

[Yes I can. I decided to study Spanish so that Mari can't say mean things about me when we're in the same room and I have no idea what she's saying.]" I told her honestly. She laughed, "Eso suena como algo que mi pequeña María iba a hacer. [That sounds like something my little Maria would do.]"

"Mamá.! Sabes que lo odio cuando me llaman así.! Yo soy mi propia persona.! [Mom.! You know I hate it when you call me that.! I'm my own person.!]" Mari shouted coming down the stairs dressed in an outfit that said… 'I'm going clubbing.' "Lo sentimos bebé, pero voy a llamarle "mi pequeña María siempre y para siempre. [Sorry baby but I will call you 'my little Maria forever and always.]" Maria said smiling at Mari who stood at the end of the stairs with her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "[C'mon Bella let's finish getting ready.]" Mari said walking back up the stairs.

"One sec.!" I turned back to Maria. "[It was nice seeing you again and could you tell Shane that my dad would really like it if he came over sometime.?]" She nodded and kissed me on the cheek. "[Bye Sweetie. I hope to see you around a lot more.]" I smiled and hugged her. "[You will]" I promised, then trotted up to Mari's room.

When I opened the door to her bedroom I didn't see anyone. "M.?" I walked in and closed the door. "I'm in the bathroom.! Come in here.!" I walked into her bathroom and saw her at her large mirror that hung over the sink with a straighter and curler in her hands. There were hair supplies all across her sink. "B do you want to get your hair curled or straightened.?" I thought about it. Well I think I'll switch it up a bit. "Curled." I answered. "Okay so I will get mine straightened." She sat me down and after 30 minutes of sitting and getting burned by the curling iron It was finally done. "Okay you can look now." She said.

I got up and turned to the mirror. I smiled, "I look, I look…" I started "Beautiful, gorgeous, drop dead sexy." Mari finished. I looked at her and twisted my lips like she does.

"What.! I can't admire my handy work.?" She said winking at me. I laughed, and started straightening her hair. It took me about an hour and I burned her at least 50 times, but when I was done she looked AMAZING.!

"Damn girl you look smoking.!" I said and snapped my fingers. She laughed at me and shook her head. "What I can't admire my handy work.?" I asked mimicking her. She was still laughing as I stuck my hand on my hip.

"Just…don't..try and…girl…" She said between laughter. I rolled my eyes, then after 2 minutes she finally calmed down. "You just sounded funny." She said with a smile. "Whatever, lets get this makeup thing done." I huffed. That's what I get for trying to fit in.

She gave us both smoky eyes. I got blood red lip stain and she swiped on some lip gloss. We looked in her full body mirror together and smiled. We looked good, I was wearing a black skin tight dress that stopped about 3' inches above my knees, and a black scarf that was tied around my waist. She leant me a pair of gold hoops and made me wear the black heels.

Apparently, falling only 5 times wasn't enough for her. But she is letting me carry my black ballet flats just in case. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a green top that showed a LOT of cleavage. Both were very tight on her and showed off her figure. She wore green pumps and had black hoops in her ears with a silver stud in her second hole.

She smiled at me through the mirror. "Time to go CLUBBING.!"

**Wow. It took me a really long time to finish this. I really hoped you liked it. Review please.!**


	5. GoodBye

**Hi,,,I know I haven't updated in a while,,,sorry.! But I have been really busy,,,Im trying to get into this school, but I'm worried about my behavior. . Im going to try and update more,,,well enjoy this.! **

I've got to talk to her, and I've gotta phase again eventually. I just hope that when I do, I can get a running start before they pounce on me.

I sighed deeply and turned the corner where I knew Mari would be. She was in the park, sitting on a swing, staring at the ground, her face emotionless.

She heard the crunching of fallen leaves under my feet and looked up, then looking back down choosing to ignore my presence.

Looks like I'm going to have to make the first move.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip before speaking. "Uh…err is that seat taken.?" I said opening one eyes cautiously preparing for rejection. Then, gesturing silently towards the swing once she finally looked up at me.

"No, you can sit." She said before returning her gaze to the moss below.

I nodded, and sat. We sat in silence for a bit, me looking at her, and she looking at the ground.

"Penny for your thoughts." I said, deciding to take the casual approach.

"Their not worth that much." She answered, predominantly ending whatever conversation I was just trying to start.

I down casted my eyes as hers are and we sat on the swings in silence, until I finally choose to shoot the pink elephant in the room. I looked up and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out when I was met with dazzling hazel eyes staring straight at me, glistening with unshed tears.

"Why didn't you ever call me.?" She asked, her voice breaking with hurt.

I quickly looked down, wanting to be honest but knowing she wouldn't like my answer. I decided that honesty was the best way to go.

"I wasn't allowed to." I whispered, being a coward and not facing her.

"Not allowed.? By who Sam or your mom.?" Her voice quickly changing from hurt to anger when I didn't respond.

"Why does everyone listen to him.!" She shrieked clearly exasperated with all the secrets being kept from her.

"He's alpha of the pack, his word is law."

"Why didn't you at least, text me that we can't see each other anymore or-"

"Because it would break your heart.! When you ask why, what am I supposed to say.! 'Sorry but I turned into a vampire eating werewolf and my wolf alpha ordered me to break all connections with you'.!" I shouted, my hands shaking lightly in anger.

"Well it would be better then that disappearing act you pulled.! I thought you were DEAD.! That you got in a car crash on your way back, or, or you were faking it the whole time and you never meant one word you said about caring about me…do you know how much that hurt.?" She asked her voice softening, and her hurt overcoming her anger towards me.

I stood up to embrace her but she pushed me away.

"I thought you loved me." She said crossing her arms and turning from me, and towards the sky. "That you cared about me." She chuckled darkly to herself, "But I was just fooling myself."

"No.! Don't say that.!" I said taking her by the arms and jerking her so she faced me. "I _loved_ you and I still do. I-it's just that, saying good-bye would have been too painful. I whispered, pulling her to me and burying my face in her hair so she wouldn't see the single tear that fell from my cheek.

"So what now.?" She whispered pulling away from me. "We'll be friends and just ac like nothing ever happened between us.?" She asked her eyes dry of tears, but still sad.

I wanted to tell her no, that she should dump Juan and be with me. But Paul imprinted on her, so her true happiness must lie with him. It would be wrong to try and screw with that.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I said, she sucked in her bottom lip and nodded, returning her eyes to the mulch. I kissed her on the forehead and then she walked away. Throwing me a small smile over her shoulder.

I watched her, each step was like a stab to my heart. Once she turned the corner, I stared at it thinking about the amazing girl that I just had to let go of.

I touched my lips where they had touched her forehead. "Good-bye."

**How'd you like it.? And no worries this is a PAULXMARI story so she will choose him in the end,,,or will I.? XD Review please.! Adios.**

**XXX**


	6. Boys Suprise!

**Hey all.! I know that I keep promising to review in my other story 'Life Is A Bitch Sometimes' but I keep updating here and I'm sorry. But this one is just so much fun to write.! But don't worry I'm not giving up the other one. **

**Now I thought it would be interesting to see things from Paul's perspective again so here we go.! Oh.! And Bella might act different than usual later on for a while. Just a warning.! **

**I own nothing.!**

**Paul's P.O.V.**

Fuck.! I can't believe fucking Black was threatening me.! I could kick his ass all up and down the forest.! No matter how much I hate to admit it he was right. She does hate me…and I have no idea what I should fucking do about it. Ugh.!

I started tearing down any tree that crossed my path. I don't know how much time had passed but I got tired and curled up next to a tree. My life fucking sucked. I covered my eyes with my paws and lay there wallowing in my own self pity.

'Paul what the fuck are you doing lying there looking like a pussy.' I looked up from my pity bubble that I had created and saw none other than Jacob fucking Black. I growled.

'What the fuck do you want Black.?" I snarled. He sighed and sat down.

'I want to apologize for…telling you the truth, rubbing it in your face that your imprint hates you, threatening you, rubbing it in your face that you made your imprint and my cousins life a living hell while she was here…' He trailed off and I glared at him. 'You know what Paul, I'm not sorry Sam sent me here because he heard you whining like a little girl and wanted me to fix it.'

'You know what Black I don't need your bull.! I know what I did was wrong but I was stupid.! And I was hurt and confused and in pain.!' I sighed. 'I only picked on her because she had been the first and only girl to ever reject me and-and then right after she rejected me…my dad died.' Then I started unknowingly spilling my guts to Jacob Black about how I felt. I know…what a pussy.

'Wow. Paul I never knew that was how you felt.' Black said after I finished spilling my guts to him. 'I mean I knew your parents died but I never knew that was…how. I guess Im trying to say that I'm…I'm'

'Oh hell no, your gonna say it Black I just spilt my fucking guts out to you like a pussy so now your gonna apologize like one.' I said with an impish smirk on my wolfy face.

He smiled back at me. 'Sorry man. I think that I can make it up to you though.' I cocked my head to the side probably looking like a retard. 'Tonight the whole pack can go out clubbing and get away from all this 'wolf' drama.' I nodded my wolf head.

'Yeah that sounds good. Maybe I can get some of my balls back, if you know what I'm saying.' I grinned at him and he glared.

'Only because you were just a full out pussy.' He replied, smirking a smirk that made me want to rip his muzzle out.

'Oh you think you can.? Bring it on.!' He said standing on his paws. I got up and we circled each other, jabbing and biting and scratching. If we didn't know that we were in wolf form we would probably sound like we were having a girl fight.

Sometime later we were done fighting, having both pinned each other a fair amount of times we had decided that it was a tie. We ran to his house and phased back. When we got out of the shade of the trees we saw Mari sitting a blue convertible just looking up at Jakes house.

She didn't seem to notice us and I for one would like to keep it that way. "Dude, what am I suppose to do.?" I said. Staring intently at the car with my sexy perfect, beautiful soul mate in it.

"Paul I think you should go for now and I'll see what she wants. I know that she won't want to see you so soon after everything." I hated it but I nodded agreeing. He walked over to the porch and posed like some gay model. I rolled my eyes at him, then she hopped out of the car in her sexy shorts and hot tank top. I am so jealous of those clothes.

I hadn't noticed before but it is pretty hot out. I shrugged and zoned back into her, "What were you doing that had you sitting out in your car for ten minutes.?" Jake asked.

"Thinking." She answered simply, and walked past him into the house. Jake rolled his eyes before following her into the house. I thought about staying and listening in but decided against it and went home. Where I was met with nothing but emptiness, I sighed.

I heated up enough Pizza Rolls to feed the whole town and put them on a plate. Then I walked over to my DVD selection to pick out a movie. I decided that I was going to watch the Law Biding Citizen, I've heard that it was a really good movie. **[I just watched it, best movie EVER.! A/N] **It was pretty good, I felt for the guy that had his family killed right in front of him and there was nothing that he could do about it…I could relate.

Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep on the couch with a half-eaten pizza roll in my mouth.

Sometime later I was woken up to the pack scarffing down the rest of my Pizza Rolls. I sat up quickly, "HEY.! Get your mangy paws off my Pizza Rolls.!" I shouted grabbing the plates out of everyone's hands.

"Bitter." Seth said in an annoying high-pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and dumped the Pizza Rolls in the trash. There were a chorus of 'Heys.!' And 'Why'd you take those away if you were just gonna throw them out.!'

I turned to them and shrugged my shoulders. "If I can't have 'em then nobody can have 'em." They all glared at me and I laughed. Sitting back on the couch I realized that everyone was dressed nicely…and they were wearing shoes. "Where are you guys going.?" I asked still looking at the shoes…are those things even comfortable.?

"_We _are going clubbing remember.?" Jake asked. I nodded, "Oh yeah. Let me get ready." I said jogging up the stairs. I decided to throw on a green button up shirt and black denim jeans. I decided to take out my green Nikes because well…when else am I going to be able to wear them.?

I walked down the stairs and the guys did cat calls and whistles and I stuck up the finger and grabbed my jacket. "Let's go.!" I shouted. And we all filed out into our separate cars, there was really only one club anywhere near LaPush and that was all the way in Seattle it was called 'Midnight Sun' **[Yes I borrowed the name from Stephanie, I'm sure she doesn't mind. A/N] **It took us longer to get there than it should have because of the bathroom breaks and stuff so we got there a whole hour after the time we were supposed to be there. And when we got there, we were…surprised.

** What 'surprised' them.? Hhaha I know I'm evil, but don't worry the club will be up next. There will be a **_**lot **_**of drama there, so be prepared. It might take me a while to update it because it is going to be a looonnnnggggggg one, to make up for this short one. Review and I will go faster. :D **


	7. Vote! Vote! Vote!

** Yo yo yo.! It's me again.! Sorry to say this is NOT an update.**

**And there will NOT be anymore updates, unless you people vote for me.! I wanna know teo**

** things.!**

**Should the next chapter be in the Paul's, Bella's, Mari's , Or Jacob's Point of view.**

**Singing or Dancing.? **

**Tell me in a review for this chapter.! And I repeat I will NOT update until I have**

**a fair amount of votes. A.K.A reviews on THIS chapter. Until next time.! Byee, Byee.! ;D**

** Mizzymarii 33**


	8. Clubbing Part:1

**Hello all people who actually read this part of the story.! Thank you for all the votes and I have decided the point of views that I will use in this chapter. Most people voted for the same things…**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:**

**Oh.! And just so you know Edward has left and Jacob told Bella they can't talk anymore and he didn't purposely try to fix her but he was hanging out with her and unknowingly piecing her back together. And she thought of him as her sun and loved him as more than she led on but he didn't know. But they both knew of his crush on her. Just had to mention it so that you guys weren't confused. **

**Sorry one more thing. I was told that if I want singing I should be at a bar… I don't care I'm going to be different. :] **

**Disclaimer:**

**Bella: I couldn't help but notice ****NONE ****of you wanted my point of view…Am I not interesting.! I mean really.! Whats wrong with me.!**

**Me; It's okay Bella…deep breaths okay. In…..and out….**

**Bella: *Breathes in….breathes out* Thanks Mari**

**Me: No problem**

**Bella: Oh and she doesn't own anything.**

**Me: *glares* Everyone hates you, ya' know.**

**Bella" *gasp* **

**Paul's P.O.V.**

_And when we got there, we were…surprised._

There was a beer bottle lying right in front of the entrance.! I mean why on earth would anyone leave a **beer bottle **at the entrance.!Just lying on the ground like that. I bent down and picked it up whilst scoffing. 'The nerve of some people I thought, throwing the bottle outside. It smashed into a car window and the cars alarm went off.

Some guy ran past me to the car freaking out. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking into the club with the pack. We always make an entrance, and everyone would always stare at with admiration, longing, or jealousy. We smiled at each other knowing what was about to happen when we walked and started on. Once we turned the corner we expected everyone to look at us and be awe struck but no one was even glancing in our direction. Everyone was cheering for something that was going on towards the dance floor.

Wondering what was stealing our thunder we stalked off towards the dance floor to see the single sexiest thing I have seen in my fucking life.

Bella Swan 'leach lover' was being grinded into by my fucking hot imprint. (Who hates me.) Mari was wearing a tight dark green shirt that showed off her glamorous titties. God, I could picture myself doing some naughty things to those bad boys. And it accentuated every single curve of her beautiful body. She was wearing a skirt that was just as tight and came down to her mid thigh. It was black and showed off her legs that looked as though they could go for miles. Then, finally we got to the fuck me heels. They matched her shirt and made me want to see how she would look wearing nothing but those heels.

She was grinding her sexy ass into leach lover's pelvis and leach lover's arms were wrapped around her hips pushing her pelvis deeper into my imprints ass. I felt lil' big Paulie stand to attention. I looked around the club and saw guys watching them with lustful eyes and some paying extra attention to the leach lover and others to **my **imprint. I growled lowly.

Then as if she could hear me Mari froze and looked over at us with her beautiful eyes wide. Bella noticed that she had stopped grinding into her and she looked at Mari trying to figure out what she was looking at. She followed Mari's line of sight and once she saw us she sucked in a quick breath.

Since they had stopped moving and were staring in our direction it caused everyone else to look at us too. So now we had everyone in the club looking at us and there was no sound other than the music that was blaring in the background. I caught Mari's eye and gave her my sexy side smirk. I heard her take a deep breath, like she was trying to compose herself.

Then, some Spanish pretty boy came and wrapped his arms around **my **imprint and kissed her on her neck. She turned and smiled up at him before kissing him on the lips. I growled. She turned to me and smirked whilst rolling her pretty little orbs before turning and walking off with the guy who I now hated more than anyone in the world.

I noticed the leech lover shoot a sneer at Jake before walking off with them. I glared at their retreating figures. This. Is. War.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

BELLA.! BELLA.! BELLA.! BELLA.! AND MARI.! BELLA AND MARI.! DANCING.!... GROPING.!...GRINDING.! TOGETHER.! I think that I'm going to faint. Bella looked…sexy. Her hair was curled to glossy perfection. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. And she was wearing heels.! My Bells was wearing HIGH HEELS.!

…She didn't look like she would be falling anytime soon, the way she was groping my little cousin's ass. She looked graceful and happy. I looked around and noticed how people were cheering and biting their lips with lust. Even girls looked like they were ready to bend them over a table.! I growled at a guy who was whispering about how he was going to have one of them making his breakfast ass naked in the morning.

Then Mari's head whipped over to us and her eyes went wide. Bella repeated her action and when she locked eyes with me I felt my world stop. All ties to anyone else were cut and 1,000,000 steel cables now connected me to Bella. She was all that mattered, now.

I did a little victory dance in my head. I can't believe that I finally imprinted on the girl that I have loved since I was five years old. This has been the single best day of my life. I took a step towards her with my jaw slightly slacked. When she turned away from me and started walking off with Mari and some guy that I hadn't noticed before. But she made sure to sneer at me before walking off with them.

Shit.! My imprint fucking hates me.!

**Mari's P.O.V.**

After a few trips to some fast food places so that Bella could gain some weight. We made it to the club. We got to Midnight Sun and it was amazing. There were strobe lights a dance floor a bar in the far left corner and a huuggee stage. And we're lucky because today is karaoke night.! I think I'm a good singer but I will **not**go on stage in front of breathing people unless I am buzzed.

But just looking around this place made me feel like I was on top of the world. But Bella on the other hand wasn't looking so good. She was clinging onto my arm as if I was her life vest and she was in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. I looked down at her ad rolled my eyes, this girl needs to learn to chill and have fun. I know she is way out of her 'element' but she was a lot more outgoing and spontaneous when we were younger and I know that, that wild soul is just dying to be let out…plus I think a buzzed Bella would be fun.

"Bella chill out.!" I shouted over the boisterous music. She looked at me with doubt, then continued to grip onto me and look around like a scared little kitten. "Lighten up we are here to have fun.!" I shouted nudging her shoulder. She smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Okay.! But if I get raped or drugged or some shit it's on you.!" She shouted. I smiled and we sauntered over to the bar to get a little drunk before we started 'having fun'. We sat down at the bar in the unbelievably tall stool chairs and waited for the pimply faced bartender got to us.

"M how are we going to get any drinks.? We are under aged." Bella whispered to me. "Just watch." I said and winked at her. Finally, he came over to us and I puffed out my chest a tiny bit to make them a bit more…in your face.

The Mr. Pimply Face came over and looked down at my boobs and then he gulped a bit. "W-what can I get you lovely l-l-ladies." He said trying to eye my chest without me noticing. I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Um," I started bouncing in my chair a bit so that they would jiggle. I saw his eyes widen and smirked to myself. "We'll both have a tequila, strong and I would like extra salt and olives." I turned to Bella who was looking at me wide eyed. "You want extra anything.?" I asked. She shook her head still staring at me as if I had just _flashed_ the man…boy…teen…thing.

I smiled up at him. "That would be all." I said. He nodded his head at me. Still completely lost in my boobs. He threw them one last longing look, before turning away to make the drinks. I turned and looked at Bella whose mouth was agape as she stared at me. I shrugged innocently and turned towards a now shaking pimple faced bar tender. "That would be t-t-ten seventy-five." He stuttered out. I handed him the money and he held onto my hand for a little longer than necessary. He looked down at my girls again biting his lip.

Okay now this was getting ridiculous. Their not that fascinating. I took the drinks, and handed the one with only one olive to Bella and the one with 3 for myself. I hopped off the stool and Bella and I walked over to a table. "Mari I can't believe you did that.!" She shouted. I sipped my tequila and couldn't help but make a face. "Well I can't believe it worked." I said. Trying to sip my tequila without making a face.

She shook her head still looking shocked. "I'll be right back. I gotta take a whazz." She whispered, before scampering off in the direction of the potties. I smiled at her retreating figure. I finished my tequila quickly and got up to buy another one.

When I got there, there was a new bartender and he looked…handsome. I once again took a seat on the bar stools. He came up to me and flicked his hair out of his face. We both looked each other over. He was wearing a gray button up shirt that had five buttons at the top undone. He had a slight tan and light brown hair that came down to his ears and he had intriguing blue eyes.

"And what can I get you lovely lady." I smiled and flicked my hair over my shoulder leaning in. I peered behind him acting as though I didn't see him checking me out. "Hmmm. I think I'd like a…hmmm a-" He leaned in so we were face-to-face. "Sometime today pretty lady." He whispered. His cool breath fanning over my face. I got even closer to him so that we were almost nose-to-nose. "I was about to before, you got all up in my face…I wonder if you flirt with all of your customers." I said.

I backed up but he brought me back so we were nose-to-nose again. "Only you." I think he was going to kiss me but I didn't want that. I pulled back, "I'll have a tequila strong with extra olives." I said sitting on my barstool crossing my legs.

He looked at me with dark eyes. "Coming right up." He said looking at me in a way that I couldn't quite place but I know made me uncomfortable.

He put the glass in front of me. I reached out to grab it but he snatched it back. "ID" He said. I tongued the inside of my cheek. "I forgot it.?" I asked. He smiled and a light went off in his eyes. He walked around the bar table and came up behind me and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"You want that drink don't you.?" He asked me. Putting his arms on both sides of me leaning in dangerously close. I knew that I shouldn't because I was pushing my boundaries but I couldn't help myself. I nodded, and he moved his face into the crook of my neck. And ran his nose along my collar bone. "Follow me then." He breathed.

_Don't go.! Do you wanna fucking die.! _My conscious shouted at me. Maybe… _Maybe.? How about walk the fuck away before you get raped or killed.!_

Oh shut up.! I shouted at my conscious inside my head. That's when I realized that the gorgeous bartender had taken my by the hand and was leading me somewhere behind the bar table. He passed by a guy in an apron and asked "Can you cover my shift.? Thanks." And we kept walking.

You know I really need to learn names. He took me into a dim room, and closed the door behind us. _Holy Shit.! I knew it you are going to get raped.! _I glared inwardly at my conscious. 'No _we're _getting raped.!'

He came closer as if he was going to touch me but he must've decided against it because he started pacing back and forth again. Scratching the back of his neck and murmuring to himself about how he was going to do this…whatever this is. _Wow I guess he's new at this. _'Shut Up' I grumbled.

"Okay I'm just gonna out and say it.!" He shouted, as if he was talking to someone only he could see. Then, he turned to me and started coming closer. I leaned back on instinct and he took a step back. "Um, could I maybe borrow that shirt and those heels and whatever perfume you are wearing sometime.?" He rushed out.

I was…flabbergasted **[I have ALWAYS wanted to use that word.! A/N] **"So you…didn't want to rape me.?" He looked shocked and slightly amused.

"Oh heavens no.!" He shouted shaking his head vigorously. _Dayyumm. That can't be good for your ego. _'You know I hate you' "It's not that your unattractive or anything it's just…I'm gay…well actually looking at a lady as lovely as yourself I think I'm bi." He said, and a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Oh.!" I said. _I knew a straight guy couldn't look that pretty. _

"Well thank you I do try." He said straightening out his shirt. Did I say that out loud.? _Yes you did. _The voice that doesn't seem to leave responded. I smiled at him, "Sure." We swapped phones and entered in each other's numbers. "You know, I have always wanted a gay friend." I smiled.

"And I have always wanted a friend with as good, taste as you." He looked me up and down for the like umpteenth time. "You know I might just have to raid your closet sometime." He said and smiled at me.

"Anytime." I smiled. He stood up and took my arm and escorted me out. "Sorry to drag you back there." He whispered once we got back out into the club. "It's just that no one else really knows that I'm…you know."

I nodded. "I understand completely." I was about to go off and find Bella but he pulled my hand back and kissed it. "But if I were straight...you would most _**defiantly **_be my first choice." He said appreciatively looking me up and down. I felt a blush creep up on me. "By the way I'm Raymond."

"And I'm Mari, and you are very pretty too." I said and we laughed. "Well, you can have a 50% discount on every drink you get." He smiled at me.

"Really.?" I asked. "Yeah," He said moving his arm so it was draped across my shoulders. "I'll just blackmail the boss with, the fact that he slept with his mother on numerous occasions." I turned to him, I could feel my eyes go wide.

"Seriously.?" He nodded, "Yupp, I walked in on them…twice." We both visibly shivered. Then, we laughed, yeah I know it's sick. But who cares I find it hilarious.!

Then he looked at something behind me. "I think your friends are waiting for you. And one doesn't look very happy with me." I turned behind me and saw Bella and…Juan.!

"Omigod.! Juan is that you.!" I asked pulling out of Raymond's grasp throwing a goodbye over my shoulder before colliding with my ex-boyfriends hard chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me kissing my hair.

"Yeah it's me." He whispered. "How are you here, you should be in Boston.! When did you-" He silenced me with a kiss, that I couldn't help getting lost in.

I bit my lip. "Thanks for telling me to shut up nicely." I whispered. He chuckled again, "No problem. I enjoyed it a lot myself actually." He said leaning in for another one.

"Hey, hey.!" Someone shouted. I turned with an annoyed look on my face. "What.!" I snapped. "Oh, sorry B." I said once I saw her angry, yet slightly amused look on her face.

"Sure, sure." She mumbled, and I saw her slightly flinch as she recognized what she had just done. "What were you doing in the back room with that bartender.?" She asked raising a suggestive brow. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and Juan's grip on me tightened…a lot.

I pulled back from him a bit. "Oh nothing…he just wanted to know where I got my clothes." I said. Juan's rough hands pulled my chin so I would look at him and not the floor. "Have I told you that you look orgasmic tonight.?" He asked, with a goofy grin on his face.

I busted out laughing, and he pulled me back towards him again and kissed my hair again. "How'd you get here.?" I asked. He shrugged. "I moved down here to be with you." He said, kissing my hair again.

"Awe." I turned to Bella trying to act annoyed but I know that amusement shined in my eyes. "Sorry M, that's just soooo sweet.!" She said.

I turned back to Juan who was looking at me with love in is eyes. "Yeah it is." Juan has curly hair that comes down right above his shoulders. He has a small part on each side of his head. He had his left ear pierced courtesy of me. And dark brown eyes that you can just get lost in.

"Mari.!" I turned to Bella. "What.!" She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing you were just looking up at Juan all romantic like." Then she clapped her hands together and put them against her cheeks, batting her eyelashes.

I growled at her, I heard Juan chuckle. I turned my glare on him. "Ooo kitty can scratch." We laughed and when it died down we fell into an…awkward silence.

"Well, I am **unbelievably **horny." Bella said. My eyes widen and Juan laughed a deep hearty har. "Bella…You. Are. Drunk." I stated. She nodded her head.

"Yeah you should try it sometime. Like **everything **is colorful." I laughed and she dragged me away from Juan and onto the dance floor.

"C'mon lets dance.!" She said and started moving her hips against me. I didn't wanna be a buzz kill so I went along with it. We were grinding on the dance floor with music blaring in our ears. I wonder how hot we look right now.

That's when I noticed that everyone in the club was watching us and no one was dancing any more. And I'm pretty sure I saw a guy jerking off in the corner. I laughed and Bella and I kept grinding until I heard a deep growl and turned to see what the source of the noise was.

My eyes were met with none other than Paul Meraz. He and the whole pack, just watching Bella and me. I stopped moving and just stared at them. What on earth are they doing here.! Bella noticed my halt in movement and turned to see what was going on. I felt her freeze in place too and we just stared at them.

Paul gave me a smirk that made me want to smile back, which is something I will never ever do. Then I felt arms wrap around me and someone kiss my neck. I looked up and saw Juan smiling down at me. I smiled back and kissed him on those delectable lips of his.

I heard another growl and smiled triumphantly at Paul before walking away with Juan and Bella.

What's his deal, he acts as though I _belong _to him or some shit. I am my **own **person. What the hell were they doing here anyways. "Babe, are you okay.?" I jumped at the sound of Juan's voice next to my ear.

He leaned back and raised an eyebrow. I sucked my lips into my mouth. "Sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my ear. "It's okay. Ever since those guys came in you and Bella have been lost in your own world."

"No we haven't.!" I protested, he smirked at my outburst and gestured towards Bella. I looked at her and she was staring intently at her cup of tequila as if it would it would tell her all the secrets of the world if she looked hard enough.

I looked back at Juan who was looking at me, wearing a smirk that said 'I told you so'. "Well…" I sighed deeply. I'm going to have to explain this stuff aren't I.

"Well, what babe. You know you can tell me anything." He stared deeply into my eyes as if he could see right through me. Usually, that comforted me to know he knew and cared for me so much, but now it made me nervous.

I swept all my hair to the right, "I know…" I looked away, in search of something that would help change the subject. "Bella.!" I shouted and she jumped at the noise.

"Um…are you okay.?" I was avoiding Juan's question but I was also worried about Bella. I know how she feels about Jake even though she doesn't. And he tossed her to the side like she was old news. Granted he felt a lot for her, but she just wasn't capable of feeling the same way.

"Yeah." She said, nodding and turning her gaze back to her tequila. "Yeah, I'm fine." I opened my mouth to speak but in one swift movement she chugged the rest of her tequila. Efficiently, becoming very very tipsy.

"Bella, are you sure.? Because if you aren't comfortable we can leave." She shook her head whilst swaying. "Nah, I'm fine. No…I'm great.!" She shouted. Then, she immediately started whipping her head in every direction with a drunken smile on her face. "Hey where are we.!"

"Bu-" Juan cut me off with a hand on my mouth. "Babe, this might be how she's coping with, whatever it is that you won't tell me." I turned away to look at Bella and saw her twisting an olive in her hand. Watching it with drunken fascination.

I turned back to Juan and nodded. He removed his hand and we continued our night as if the pack wasn't here. Bella eased up and was slowly becoming sober. But she was as funny as fuck drunk.

But please _don't _mess with her drunk she can be a mean drunk too. A guy hit on her and when she said she wasn't interested he just didn't take no for an answer. She didn't touch him physically, but emotionally…he was killed 6 times before he finally started to fall.

The music stopped and a guy walked up on the stage, "Now it's time for karaoke.!" He shouted. Everyone sat down at a table, the guy on the stage looked down at a clip board and smiled up at the crowd."Bella Swan.! Your up.!" Everyone clapped enthusiastically and I looked at Bella with my jam scraping the floor. She giggled and shut my mouth. "Close your mouth, you might catch flies." She trotted up on the stage and Juan squeezed my hand and gave it a kiss.

I smiled at him and turned my attention to the stage where my best friend was going to sing. Well at least she is more coordinated drunk. That's good….right.?

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

They just called Bella up to sing, "Holy shit.!" Quil said. "Bella is going to faint up there.!" Embry nodded. "Yeah I bet Mari signed her up for it." My eyes were glued on my Bella, I waved a hand at them silently telling them to shut up and continued concentrated on her.

She trotted up on the stage and smiled as she was handed the microphone. "Kill 'em kid" That guy on the stage told her.

She nodded and smiled as she turned to the crowd. She didn't look nervous at all she looked happy…elated.! "Hello, peoples.!" There were cat calls and cheers as people realized that she was one of the girls grinding on the dance floor earlier.

Even though I'm pretty sure **everybody **recognized her some dufus had to shout it out for all to hear. She smiled and nodded. "Mmmhmmm. I was the one grinding on the dance floor with my friend, Mari Black everybody.!" She shouted gesturing to Mari who was sitting in the front. Then Mari stood and waved at everyone with a huge smile on her face.

There were people cheering and more cat calls and people were shouting out stuff like. '-I wanna fuck you.-' 'You are sooo hot' and 'I will leave my boyfriend for you.!' Then some guy who was sitting at the table with her glared at everyone and pulled her back down onto his lap.

She threw her head back with laughter. And he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Paul growled. And stomped off to the bar in the back. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Bella who was laughing at the scene.

"Anyways.! I am very drunk tonight.!" And **more **people cheered.! I growled quietly. "And so I am going to tell you about this song before I sing it. I wrote this song with Mari after one of my friends…dropped me. He broke a promise, but I can't help but feel that it was my fault in some way. And this song talks about how I felt after he was gone and I hope you like it. It's called Breathe." She smiled sadly and everyone applauded.

"Dude, I think shes talking about you." Quil whispered. I ignored him and continued to stare at the beautiful woman on the stage.

"Mari can you come up here." Mari appeared on the stage with a guitar and sat on a tool, that I hadn't realized was there.

Then she started to play a melody that I have never heard before but there was a whole band behind them too.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way,_

_But people are people and sometimes we change our minds,_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time,_

_Mmm mmm mmmm mmm mmm mmmmm,_

She has to be talking about when I sent her away. She was in her truck when she passed by, damn this song is about me.!

_The music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see,_

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around,_

She doesn't know what to be without me.? Damn it's all fucking Sam's fault. I quickly glared at him before I turned back to Bella.

_And we know it never simple,_

_Never easy,_

_Never a clean break no one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

She does know me pretty well….did they actually write this.? It's really good. And since when does Bells sing.?

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you but I have to,_

_Never wanted this never wanted to see you hurt,_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve,_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out,_

_And we know it's never simple never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one her to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_It's two a.m. feeling like I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me,_

And she thinks it's easy for me.!_ Of course she does you blundering idiot.! You told her to stay away.! _I growled at the voice inside my head even though I knew it was right.

_It's two a.m. feeling like I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me,_

_And we know it's never simple never easy,_

_Never a clean break,_

_No one here to save me,_

_Oooh,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_I'm sorry, (oh)_

_I'm sorry, (oh)_

_I'm sorry, (yeah ,yeah)_

_I'm sorry, (yeah ,yeah)_

She had tears streaming down her cheeks and she smiled sadly to the crowd before walking off the stage. Other people had tears in their eyes too, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

She had nothing to be sorry for. She loved a bloodsucker so what. At least, now I know that she still has some sort of feeling for me. I'll show her that still love her too. Ignoring Quil and Embry I strode up to that guy who was on stage earlier.

**Mari's P.O.V.**

Bella just sung her heart out to the whole club about her and Jacob. Knowing that Jacob was watching. That has to be the bravest thing, that I have ever seen her do.

"Bella are you okay.?" She rested her head against my chest and sighed deeply. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then, she started rubbing her head. "But, I think that I am slowly becoming sober…could you get me a drink.?"

"Sure." I got up and took two steps. "Wait, Juan do you want anything.?" He nodded and pulled out his wallet. "Just a beer." I smiled and nodded.

He held out some money for me. "No keep it. I have a sweet deal here." His eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded, and let me go. I smiled as I walked towards the bar, but that smile was quickly wiped away when I saw Paul Meraz leaning against the table smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk towards the bar. "Hey, Ray." I said as I reached the bar table. "He sweetness, what can I get you.?"

"Two tequila's and a beer please." I said pulling out 10 dollars, since I got a 50% discount. "Two tequila's and a beer. Coming right up.!" He said and winked at me. I smiled and watched as some guy sang Lady Gaga on the stage. I heard a growl come from Paul but decided to ignore it.

"Here you go sweet cheeks." I smiled and was about to hand him the money when Paul decided to speak. "That's her." He said. Ray's, noticeably widened. "Sweetness.?" He asked. Paul glared slightly but nodded.

"Okay, I'll bite what about me.?" I asked, looking solely at only Ray. "Um, this guy paid for any drinks you might want to purchase."

"What.? Why would you do that.?" I asked reluctantly turning to Paul. He smirked at me and shrugged. "What can I say I like your chutzpa."

"Well Ray I do not accept. I want to pay anyways." I tried to hand Ray the money but he stepped back and raised his hands. "Sorry, babe I can't he paid me not to." I sighed deeply and leaned onto the table.

"Well how much did he pay you exactly.?" I asked already exasperated. He bowed his head a little looking guilty. "He-uh paid me not to tell you how much he paid too."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me.!" He shook his head. And I turned to a smirking Paul. "Alright, then you take the money." He hummed as if he was mulling it over.

"Ummmmmmm…No." What.? "No.? You said no.?" He nodded "Yes, I said 'no'." He repeated saying it as if I was a 2 year old.

"Take. The. Money." I said firmly, shoving the money at his chest. He gently pushed my hands away, with a satisfied smile on his face. "No."

I pulled slightly at my hair. _I will not make a scene in this club. _"J-J-Just take the friggen money.!" I shouted and several people looked in my direction. "What.!" I asked still shouting. They all turned away, _So much for not making a scene._

Paul chuckled, he had the nerve to fucking chuckle at me. "I'm sorry but I will not take your money." He said. Smirking as if he had won something.

I took a deep breath. "Fine." I slid the money into his front pocket and felt him go stiff. I smiled to myself. Then, I turned to grab the drinks then, walk away dramatically but before I could blink I was pinned up against the wall with my legs around Paul and my arms wrapped around his neck. He had his arms on either side of me and we were face-to-face.

He's breathing was ragged and I wasn't breathing at all. He was staring into my eyes like he was looking at my soul. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out my money. He slid it into my bra and when I sucked in a breath he smirked.

"Keep your money." He breathed into my ear before sliding me gently back onto the floor and strutting away, leaving me standing on the wall breathless. _I will not look at his ass. I will not look at his ass. I will not look at his ass. Damn it I looked.!_

"Quite a show you two just put on." Ray said smirking at me as he pretended to dry a glass cup. I momentarily glared at him before taking the drinks and headed towards my table. While I was walking I noticed a girl who looked like a…well a slut.

Then, I glanced at Paul who was at a table with the pack. Probably telling them about what just happened between us. I smirked as I walked up to the slut. "Hi." I said, she turned and looked me up and down before smiling herself. "Hey, can I help you.?" She asked looking me up and down again and smiled.

I shook my head quickly. "Oh no.! Not me, but I do have a friend that could use your help." She smiled. "Really.?"

I nodded "Mmmhmm. He's right over there, the one wearing the green shirt." She looked at him appreciatively and for some reason I wanted to punch her…_really _hard.

"Oooh hes hot." I nodded, and handed her the money and told her what I wanted her to do.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I walked away from her with a satisfied smirk on my face. I walked back to our table and replayed the image of her pressed up against the wall over and over again in my mind.

"Yo Paul, what's up. You haven't stopped smiling ever since you came back. What happened at the bar man.?" Quil asked, always as nosy as fuck. "And where the fuck are our beers.!" I ignored his second question and, smiled I was getting ready to tell them, what had occurred between Mari and me, when a girl wearing far too much make up and 'plastic' approached me.

"Hi Paul." She said, I guess she was trying to be seductive but it sounded more like someone was stabbing at a cat.

"Uh hi." She didn't say or do anything she just stared at me like she was waiting for something. I looked around at the guys and then finally back at her. "Can I help you.?"

"Oh I was hoping that you would say that." She whispered and climbed onto my lap and started kissing me up and down my neck. Then she started unbuckling my pants and the guys looked on wide eyed.

I pushed her away and shouted, "What the fuck do you think that you are doing.!" She shook her head and smiled. "Your right I forgot foreplay.!" Then she ripped my shirt.! The bitch ripped my shirt.! "Mmm you have a mighty fine chest." Then she started licking my neck and shit and I was just-just thoroughly disgusted.

Then I heard laughter and I turned and saw Mari and the bartender laughing on the floor five feet from my table. I growled, they did this.! I shoved the slut off of me and stalked off to where they were laughing.

"You think that was funny.!" I asked/shouted. They were rolling around on the floor gripping onto each other and laughing so hard that their faces were turning red. Mari stood up still laughing and wiped a tear from her cheek. "No Paula, that was hilarious.!" She said bursting into another fit of laughter. …Did she just call me Paula.?

I glared at them, "Well, at least the money went to good use." She said wiping more tears from her eyes. She fingered the tear in my shirt, holding back laughter. I pouted "That was just-just wrong." She laughed and high-fived Ray. "I know.!" She shouted. I smiled slightly, "I guess that was pretty good Black. You're alright." She rolled her eyes and helped a still laughing Ray up.

"Oh yay, because all I have wanted in life was to be accepted by Paul Meraz." I smirked and pulled her flush against me. "Isn't that what everyone wants babe." Her breathing became slightly labored and I smiled in satisfaction. She was about to babble out a response when that slut came back.

"Hey, you said I could have this one.!" She shouted at my imprint, ripping her out of my hands. I growled lowly.

Mari put her hands up in surrender. Probably, happy to have an excuse to leave "He's all yours." She said. She shot me a smile and left with the bartender. I glared at the prostitute and stalked back to the table, where my pack members were laughing their asses off at the show that had just occurred.

**[I know you guys didn't want her point of view but I had to.! A/N]**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

About ten minutes later Mari appeared with the drinks. "What took you so long.?" She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, nothing…just had a little fun." She let out a little giggle before handing Juan and I our drinks.

I shrugged and watched as she leaned her head on Juan's shoulder and he peppered kisses on her forehead, as she giggled. I wish I had that… _You did have that. _The stupid voice in my head responded. _Hey, Im not stupid.! I'm you.! _

I rolled my eyes at her. _You mean you rolled your eyes at yourself.! _Whatever.! …I know that I was supposed to be letting go and forgetting Edward and Jacob now but…It's a tad bit harder since Jacob is here. Mari and I wrote that song together, it helped me get my emotions out. After, we wrote it we recorded it and played it back so we could hear it. It brought on an onslaught of emotions for me and I cried for hours. But she was always behind me and never once shouted at me to 'suck it up' or 'he left you get over it'. She let me…cry, and she didn't judge me like everyone else did.

**[I know I didn't show them writing any songs but they did. Okay they wrote a LOT of songs. Sorry for not fitting it in before. A/N]**

"Next up everybody is…Jacob Black." My breath caught in my throat as Jacob walked up onto the stage. He locked eyes with me for a second but quickly turned towards the crowd and put on his 'Jacob smile'. Even though he wasn't smiling at me I couldn't help but smile too. What can I say…it's contagious.

"Hi, everybody. I'm Jacob Black and this song is about a girl who I love more than, air itself but she is still strung up on some other guy who broke her heart so, I am in the 'friends zone'." People were chorusing 'I know how you feel' and 'Oh that's sucks'. He nodded and gave me one more side glance.

Oh my Jesus, he's talking about me. I took a large swig of my tequila and continued to watch him. "I still love her now, but I am trying to convince her to let me in and I think that Bruno Mars got the gist of what I am feeling in his song. 'All She Knows' I hope you like it." Then the music started to play and I swore I was gonna faint.

_Once again your home alone,_

_Tears running from your eyes,  
And I'm on the outside,  
Knowing that you're all I want,  
But I can't do anything,  
I'm so helpless baby, _

What does he mean I'm all he wants.? I'm plain; pale, brown hair that is slightly curly when I wake up in the morning. There are beautiful girls everywhere.! Why does he want me.?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and abruptly turned to a concerned Mari. "You okay B.?" I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said and shrugged like it was nothing. She now looked disbelieving. "Well then…why are you crying.?" What.? I raised my hands to my cheeks and felt wetness. "Wow, what do you know I am crying." She looked at me pitifully and I couldn't stand it.

"Do you wan-" I shook my head. "Im fine." I said and before she could answer I turned back to Jake who must have been looking at me because his eyes quickly moved elsewhere.

_Everyday same old things,  
So used to feelin pain,  
Never had real love before,  
And it ain't her fault,_

She knows better but,

_She can't help it,  
Wanna tell her,  
But would that be selfish,  
How do you heal,  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken,  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows,  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows,_

You've been livin this way so long,  
You don't know the difference,  
And it's killing me,  
Cause you can have so much more,  
I'm the one your looking for,  
But you close your eyes on me,  
So you still can't see,

I don't close my eyes on him…I run. But I just see him as a friend so why can't I.? _We both know that you see him as much more than that._ I growled at the stupid voice. _That stupid voice is your voice baby and you better get used to it._

_Everyday same old things,  
So used to feelin pain,_

_Never had real love before,  
And it ain't her fault,_

She knows better but,  
She can't help it,  
Wanna tell her,  
But would that be selfish,  
How do you heal,  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken,  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows,  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows, 

_All she knows is the pain,  
In the corner of an empty home,  
She's still comfortable,  
I want her to know,  
It can be better than this,  
I can't pretend,  
Wish we were more than friends,_

She knows better but,  
She can't help it,  
Wanna tell her,

_But would that be selfish,  
How do you heal,  
A heart that can't feel, it's broken,  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows,  
His love is all she knows, all she knows, all she knows,_

His love is not all I know… it's just the love that I have become accustomed to. And I…I…I _your pathetic.! He doesn't love you.! He left you out in the forest to die.! He never loved you, you were just his toy.! He said it himself…he never wanted you…and he still doesn't. _

I felt a sob come up in my throat and I choked it back, he's not worth my tears. He never wanted me, I was just something that he could play with to keep busy. I scoffed and drained the rest of my tequila.

Everyone had erupted into applause and was still clapping. I rested my head on the dirty, table and tried to even my breathing. "Thank you." I heard him say into the microphone, but he sounded distracted. I shrugged to myself, whatever.

I decided to take the time to playback Jacob's song, and his voice. He has a beautiful singing voice, his husky voice sounds so gentle and comforting. I am thought that I saw love shining in his eyes every time he glanced at me but maybe I was just hallucinating from all the tequila.

Then, I felt a small tap on my shoulder, and I heard a slight intake of breath. I sat up and slowly turned and my eyes were met with none other than Jacob Blacks.

**Bah bah BAAAH.! I wanna know what you guys think.! Oh and I want you to know that most of the songs Bella and Mari made up together are **_**not **_**original. Please review.! And tell me what you think about Paul and Mari's love scene. **

'**Yil next time.! Adios.!**


	9. What Do You Think About That?

Hello, everyone who is smart enough to read my stories.! I have realized that some of you are indeed keeping tabs on my stories but you are never reviewing…I know who you are. And it makes me very sad to know that you are reading my story and are not sharing your thoughts on it with me. I am A-Okay with constructive criticism. I welcome it with open arms.! Actually, I am pretty pissed at myself, I found many flaws in my last chapter and I am going to fix them ASAP. I have them all written down.

But I don't really want to update until I get a shitload of reviews. I KNOW I KNOW.! _Why are you being such a bitch.! _Well I have needs.! I have some loyal reviewers who I will now announce:

LadyMiraculousNight- You always find a way to make me smile, while reading your reviews. You seem like a very outgoing person and I think I would get along with you great.! It was a disappointment to see that you hadn't written any stories yourself though, I know that they would be very interesting. And don't think it escaped my noticing that you bow down the Alpha bitch. Hhaha.! Keep reviewing.!

Twilight Gleek- You reviewed my last story continuously and continue to do so with this one. Your messages are always in caps and it makes your review really stick out. I also like the smile you add at the end. And I'm not sure that you know this but you gave me my first review. EVER.! I will NEVER forget that, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU.! Keep reviewing.! ;D

Michelle 7- I was going to send you a message but couldn't find the time. You made me smile when you told me that my story could cheer anybody up. And I am very happy that my story cheered you up. Keep reviewing.!

KeepersBlood – You gave me my first review on this story.! It made me so happy I will NEVER forget that.! Please keep reviewing.!

And all the others that I haven't mentioned I am also very thankful for your reviews and I hope that you continue. If it's alright with you guys I might dot his loyal reviewer's thing a lot. Please review this and tell me what you think about that.

But what I really wrote this for was to make another poll. I will wait a while for this because this vote will lead the future of this story. I want to know what you guys want out of these two decisions:

_I can make this story so dramatic that you will be clicking back to chapters that you already read because it was so amusing. It will be so mind boggling that you will have to look away from the screen in fear of what someone is about to do. There will be a LOT of twists and turns and surprises popping out of EVERYWHERE.! And it will be chapters and chapters long but as long as I keep getting frequent reviews I will be posting a lot quicker._

_ OR_

_I can keep it at the basics and make it simple, I'll throw in some surprises and whatever happens with Mari and Paul's relationship will happen quickly._

YOU DECIDE.! Please review and tell me what you think. Hopefully when you noticed that this wasn't a chapter you didn't click away immediately. Goodbye.! And sorry for any inconveniences.! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.! Or I'll find you.! .

I

I

Press It.! I

\/


	10. Clubbing Part 2

**That's it I am being forced to name these people.! All my reviewers please help me get these people to review my story and not just reading it without telling me what they think. **

**ScarletReaper13**

**Candyland 426**

**DanieXLautner6**

**Malachaifire**

**The-Raving-Cheshire-Cat**

**TwilightDreamer**

**xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx**

**Dancer96**

**Bloody Scarlett Cherry Blossom**

**7darkangel7**

**IAmSuchAGenius1988**

**.kupcake**

**SUPERNATURAL QUEEN 4 LIFE**

**Te Amo Jacob Black**

**Vicki fan lover**

**Sydneyswansafl**

**Orange Chicken Lover**

**REVIEW MY STORY.! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.! I am on my hands and knees please.! I depend on reviews and if you like my story, hell even if you hate it review.! Please.!**

**Mari's P.O.V.**

Juan's hand gripped tightly on my waist as Jacob approached our table. No one else was walking with him and his sight was set on Bella. I looked over at her and she seemed oblivious, I thought about warning her but he was too close.

He tapped her on the shoulder and I started to chew on the insides of my cheek. She turned around slowly as if she already knew who was behind her. She saw Jacob and stared at him for a while with an unreadable look expression on her face. Then, she turned right back around with quickness.

Without moving her head, she trained her eyes on me, a silent plead to help her. I nodded slightly and turned to Jacob, who looked offended by how she turned away from him. Dumb boy he deserves it. "Jacob what do you want.?" I asked, the lost boy who was frowning at the back of Bella's head.

He turned around to face me and I quickly put my guard up. He noticed and frowned at me, "Mari, look I'm really truly sorry an-"I cut him off with the flick of my hand. "I told you before Jake, I **don't **want to hear your B.S. apologies. I can't speak for Bella but obviously she doesn't want to see you right now, and quite frankly neither do I so I suggest that you turn around and walk back to your little posse. I'm sure they miss you."

"Mari, _please _I'm sorry.! I pick you guys.! I pick _you_, I pick _**Bella**_.!" I opened my mouth to speak but Bella beat me to it. Her head whipped around lightning fast. "WHY.! Why now when just the other day you wouldn't even _look _at me." She hissed. If looks could kill Jake would be six feet under.

"Because I miss you Bells." He said smiling sadly at her. "Don't call me that . That name is reserved for _friends _and _family _only." She spat. Jake's face fell dramatically, as he searched for something to say to her.

"Babe," I shivered slightly as I felt hot breath being blown against my ear. "Let's go get some drinks and leave them alone." Juan whispered. I looked back over at them to see Bella giving Jake a death glare. I silently pursed my lips, than nodded. As we stood he wrapped his arms around my waist prepared to guide me away.

"Hey, B you want anything.?" She quickly nodded. " Yeah cranberry vodka…" She looked over at Jake and rolled her eyes. "A LOT of vodka." I nodded, and Juan guided me away from our table to the bar.

"So that the infamous Jacob Black.?" He asked as he lead me through the drunk dancers. I nodded "Mmmhmmm, I love him but he can be such an ass.!" Juan's grip on my waist tightened, I rolled my eyes "Did you forget that he is my cousin.?" I said turning to face him. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and I smiled and walked out of his grip that had loosened drastically towards the bar.

I smiled at Ray who was still working it right now and was about to sit on a barstool with Juan right next to me. "Hey Ray," He smiled back at me. Then glanced over at Juan and looked him up and down appreciatively. "You always get the sexy ones." He murmured when Juan pulled my barstool so it was right up against his. I laughed lightly and smiled up at Juan who pecked me on the cheek.

"What does he mean you _always get._ I know I'm sexy but you've been with someone else here.?" He asked with a vulnerable look in his beautiful eyes that he tried to hide behind a half smile.

I opened my mouth to explain the pest that is Paul Meraz when Ray and his nosy ass beat me to it. "Yeah there was this unbelievably sexy guy that gave me enough money to buy her drinks for a month." Ray said breathless before going to a customer unaware of the glare that I was giving him.

"He bought you enough drinks to last a _month_.?" Juan asked shocked. He leaned slightly away from me and that one movement hurt me to the core.

"I didn't want him to, babe it's just Paul Meraz. I have no interest in him what so ever." I said in what I hope sounded reassuringly. But it just made things even worse.

"You mean the Paul Meraz that harassed, beat, and terrorized you all throughout grade school.?" He gritted out…did I tell him about that.?

"Mari Black.!" Some guy on the stage called, I don't remember signing up. _Who cares this is your get away.!_ Right.

I hopped off the stool and smiled at Juan. "Im up.!" I squeaked before trotting over to the stage. People cheered as I made my way up the steps and I smiled as I took deep breaths. I am very tipsy so I can so do this.

I took the microphone from that guy whose name I have got to learn and smiled at him before turning to the club. "Hey.!" I shouted and waved at everyone. People chorused 'his' and 'heys' I laughed at the sound, these guys were awesome.

"Just like Bella I wrote this song myself, it's upbeat and about this guy that I am like madly in love with." I glanced over at Juan and winked; he was trying not to smile but was failing miserably.

"It's called Jump then Fall. I hope you enjoy it, I couldn't help but notice that the glass cup that Paul had been holding shattered in his hand. Not many people noticed because the guitarists started to play. I grabbed the one that was offered to me and started wingin' it.

_I like the way you sound in the morning,  
we're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard_

I like the way I can't keep my focus,  
I watch you talk you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together

(chorus)  
every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

well I like the way your hair falls in your face  
you got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face, oh,  
I've never been so wrapped up,  
honey, I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted

I had time to think it oh-over and all I can say is come closer,  
take a deep breath and jump then fall into me

(chorus)  
every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine for you

whoa oh I'm feeling you baby  
don't be afraid to jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

the bottoms gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
when people say things that bring you to your knees,  
I'll catch you  
the time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
but I'll hold you through the night until you smile

whoa oh I need you baby  
don't be afraid please  
jump then fall, jump then fall into me

baby, I'm never gonna leave you,  
say that you wanna be with me too  
cause I'm gonna stay through it all so jump then fall

jump then fall baby  
jump then fall into me, into me

every time you smile, I smile  
and every time you shine, I'll shine  
and every time you're here baby, I'll show you, I'll show you  
you can jump then fall, jump then fall, jump then fall into me, into me

yeah

The applause sounded thunderous, I bowed and did a little curtsy before jumping off the stage into the arms of the most amazing man in the world. He spun me around and kissed me multiple times before setting me down, just to lift me up and do the same thing. I was giggling madly, he put me down again and took my head in his hands and brought me into the most passionate, loving, wonderful kiss in my life. He pulled me back and looked me in the eyes and whispered;; I Love You.

My eyes were shinning with tears and I hopped back into his arms and kissed him tears sliding down my cheeks slipping in between our interlocked lips. I could faintly hear the next person being called up onto the stage but couldn't care less.

We were finally forced to pull away from each other… stupid breathing. He smiled at me and squeezed our interlocked fingers, when did that happen.? "I'm going to go get us some drinks." I said still breathless from that mind blowing kiss. He nodded and I stumbled through people doing the most bizarre things.

I was a mere few feet from the bar and had just started to breath regularly when I was grabbed by my arm and shoved into a hard chest. I looked up to see Paul smirking down at me still gripping at my arm. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I watched the amusement dance in his eyes.

"Hey gorgeous, you miss me.?" I opened my mouth to shoot a witty comment his way when I heard a throat clear on the stage. We both turned…well he turned and I stood on my tip toes to see over his humongous shoulders to see Juan standing on the stage holding the microphone with a vein thumping out the side of his neck. He was shooting daggers at Paul and everyone in the club was looking at me and Paul whose arms were still wrapped gripping at my arm and our close proximity.

I pushed him away and took three steps away from him and smiled at Juan reassuringly. Juan smiled back at me, though it looked forced and threw a threatening glance at Paul who just shook it off with a smirk. "Hey, um my names Juan and I uh, can't sing for shit but uh," I smiled at that as the club erupted into soft chuckles, Juan has a beautiful voice, but he only sings to me because it is something that we both shared.

"I just wanted to ask my…acquaintance," He said and smiled at me, and I was stunned to silence. Acquaintance.? "A very important question. Mari could you come up here please.?" He said gesturing towards the stage. People did cat calls, and they applauded as I walked away from a steaming Paul towards a smug looking Juan. I stood next to him and he gripped onto one of my hands while he held the microphone in the other. "I just wanted to ask you my beautiful, wonderful, amazingly perfect-" He paused, and turned to the crowd "acquaintance." And people chuckled at him, I smiled and quickly scanned the crowd I noticed Paul glaring at our joined hands and the Pack looking on with a blank yet hard stare.

"To go on a date with me and become more than an acquaintance again." He whispered turning back to me. Love and admiration was shining through his eyes and I'm sure mine mirrored them. "What time.?" I said breathless. There were people burst into boisterous laughter all throughout the club he smiled and we were leaning into a kiss when there was a huge crash that made us whip our heads away from each other, a shaking Paul was being dragged outside of the club by Quil and Jared.

I don't know what it was but something inside of me told me to follow them and that's exactly what I did. I could faintly hear Juan calling out to me over the sound of everyone chatting about what was going on but I ignored him as I dashed towards the exit. I was almost through the door when warm hands snatched me up, at my waist. "Put me down.!" I shouted, kicking at whoever was keeping me away from figuring out what was happening out there. "Mari stop.!" I halted my kicking as I heard Embry's voice. I took a deep breath before speaking again. "Put. Me. Down." I said as calmly as possible.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He whispered, I was about to threaten his manhood when someone beat me to it. "Put her down now." Juan grit out, I turned as much as I could and saw Juan only two steps away from us his hands in fists. Embry slowly loosened his grip and looked Juan up and down making sure he won't harm me before letting me go completely. I took a look between the two before dashing off out of the club. Embry grabbed for me but he was too slow.

I heard Quil shouting from an alley way so I quickly made my way over to them. I turned into the alley to see Jared Quil and a huge silver wolf. "Paul man you have to phase out.!" I felt my breathing pick up and Jared and Quil's heads whipped towards me at an inhumane speed. "Cammy, what are you doing here.? It's not safe.!" I ignored Quil and took a step towards the wolf, his eyes were locked on mine and I know those eyes. "P-Paul.?" The wolf nodded his head and I was…I was…"Wow. So this is the big secret on the rez.? So what Sam is like your Alpha.? That's why you guys listen to him.?" All three nodded their heads mute. It looked cute but I couldn't let them know that.

This is so frustrating.! Wolfs.? Next thing you know there's gonna be a unicorn prancing around on my front lawn. I put my hand on my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "C-could someone explain this to me…please." I backed up against the alley wall and slid to the floor, covering my face with my arms. I heard the padding of footsteps and felt something wet nudge my neck. I looked up and saw the wolf- I mean Paul looking at me. I rolled my eyes at him but smiled, "I don't think you can explain it to me, you can't talk." I said and chuckling.

The wolf Paul looked at me, and I could see the mischief dancing in his eyes and then he licked me from my neck all the way up to my ear. "EEEWWW.!" I shouted and swatted at his nose. His tongue hung out of his mouth wearing a wolfy grin.

I wiped at where he licked and saw him watching my hand longingly. Before, I could react to that he…switched back.? Is that how you say it and he was naked.! "Ugh.! Paul put some clothes on.!" I shouted throwing my hands over my eyes. He stood up smiling not embarrassed a bit about his lack of clothing. "Don't act like you don't love it." He said and I didn't need to see his smirk to know that he was wearing it.

I scoffed, "Whatever, you know some people like their eyes and would like to keep them in their heads." He laughed. "Yeah I know I'm sorry. But it's just so hard to bottle up this type of beauty. Besides, its not my fault if not everyone can handle it." Even though he couldn't see it I rolled my eyes.

"Keep dreaming Meraz. I'm going back to the club, Juan's probably wondering where I am." I said and turned away from him, just now noticing that at some point Jared and Quil had left.

"Don't you want me to explain the whole wolf thing." Without looking at him I waved it off, "You guys can explain it to me some other time. I just kind of ran out and I think he's probably looking for me."

I was about to walk out the alley when he grabbed me by the arm. "Please don't leave." My breath caught, I didn't know what to say or what to do so I went for the obvious. "Um Paul you are naked, you're part wolf, _and _we hate each other." He was quiet so I turned to look at him making sure that my hand covered his…manhood from my eyesight.

He was looking at the ground with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips puckered. He looked kind of…cute. He brought his eyes up, to my face without moving from his current posture. "I don't hate you." He whispered.

I was momentarily stunned, he doesn't hate me.? _You don't care because he is an ass-hat remember.! _Right, I don't care. "Well it doesn't matter because I-I hate you." I stuttered out. The uneasiness and uncertainty in my answer, must've given him some confidence because that cocky ass smile of his was back.

"Oh really.?" He asked, as if he already knew the answer. This spiked my anger, "Really," I growled, "Because I could never feel any emotion but hate towards a pompous, egotistic," Yes I can use big words when I want to. "ass hat li-" I was cut off when I was pinned against the filthy alley wall and Paul's smoldering lips were moving over mine. I unconsciously started kissing him back, my arms had already been placed over his shoulders, so I tangled them up in his hair. He growled sexily in my mouth and ground his bare hard on against my leather covered pelvis.

That one swift movement pulled me out of my daze, I pushed at Paul's chest and he humored me by actually moving. I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. I didn't spare him a passing glance as I stalked away from him more upset with myself than I was with him.

**And that's why they call him cliff hanger.! Hhaha, sorry for not updating for a while. I was waiting to get some more reviews but I guess that's never gonna happen. :[ Well I should be thankful for the fans I have now. I love you guys.! Please keep reviewing, and send me some ideas maybe. I am always open to some.! Review.!**


	11. Can I change it?

**Hey I know I havent updated in a while and Im sorry but I have been busy though I have two chapters ready to be updated.! Yay.! But sadly I cannot update them just yet. I know, I know, how can she be such a bitch.? Well my friends it takes skill, skill that takes years to acquire. **

**I was just wondering if it would be okay with you guys if I changed the plot a little bit, the story would have a LOT of music and singing in it but a lot more story time. I would also need to alter Mari and Embry's relationship a bit so I would have to change some things in I'll Find Bella Myself. I know its really tacky but in order for the story to go as I had planned it has to be done. But I will not do it if you guys don't want me too. **

**Please tell me what you think, I promise to try and not make many more of these dumb authors notes anymore but sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. I am sorry for any inconveniences, but I promise if you guys are up for it the story will be fan-fucking-tastic.! **

**Tell me what you think if you didn't click away once you saw this wasn't a chapter. Thank you for reading my story and being loyal. I love you guys. Byee.!**

**Mizzymarii**


	12. Date Part:1

**Hey my followers I have come to realize thanks to some of you that it is my story, so I **_**will **_**do what I want with it. So I redid I'll Find Bella Myself, Lets Go Clubbing and you should probably read it so you don't get confused later on. **

**This is only the first part of the date part two should be coming up shortly so please enjoy this and review and I'll be sending more pages your way. **

**Paul: Why the fuck is my girl on a date with this loser, when she could have all of this. –Gestures to himself 'sexily'-**

**Me: Shut up and read she will be coming your way eventually**

I'm getting ready for my date with Juan, we had left the club immediately after I went back in. He questioned me on where I had run off to and did a thorough body check before peppering kisses over my face. I had not told him about my little encounter with Paul and I didn't plan on telling anyone about it. It was a stupid mistake that will never, ever happen again.

I was just going to avoid him because he was bad news. I don't understand why I went from hating him to wanting to-to- I don't know what I wanted to do.! He's just so so… _Sexy, Charming, Sex on Legs…_okay.! Okay.! I'll admit it _looking_ at him is like you've become melted chocolate. And he's just the sun beating down all over you an- ugh.! What the hell is wrong with me.! I love Juan. I _love_ him, so why am I having these thoughts for Paul.? A guy that I've hated since forever.!

"[Sissy Bella's here for you.!]" Ricky called from somewhere downstairs. "[Alright.!]" I called back pulling myself out of my thoughts and back to my clothes. I heard the door creak open as Bella let herself in. "Hi" She said casually, sitting on my bed as if I didn't have a shitload of questions for her.

"Spare me the bull B, what happened between you two last night.?" I asked rushing towards her and hopping impatiently on the bed momentarily forgetting about my date. She sighed deeply and fell with a _thump _onto my bed. "He asked if we could be best friends again. Go back to being just _Jake and Bells._" Ouch, I guess I was forgotten.

"And.?" I asked, obviously prying. "Well I dumped my drink on him and eventually said I would think about it." She said looking at her hands pulling at a loose string on my comforter. I busted up laughing, "You dumped a cranberry vodka on Jake.!" She looked up at me smiling slightly, "That is kinda funny isn't it." She said giggling, "Mmmhmm," I replied nodding my head becoming overcome with laughter. We laughed for a while before stopping completely and becoming engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Well hopefully you guys will make up and my shit head cousin will pull his head out of his ass." I told her before walking back to the pile of clothes on my floor and began shuffling through them. "Well what happened between you and Paul.?" She countered. All my movements ceased.

"How do you know about that.?" I asked staring at the clothes too afraid to look at her face. "Pack mind." She said leaning closer to me from her spot on my bed. "_Everyone _knows about it M." She whispered somewhat sympathetically. Oh…My…God.

"Shit.!" I screeched, burrowing beneath the heap of clothing on my floor. "C'mon girlie, you've got a date. Sure I can't help you decide what to wear but I'll be your personal cheerleader." Bella said as she pulled my face out of the clothes.

Everybody knows.! I am supposed to hate Paul.! And he hates me too, whether or not he wants to admit it. He ruined my childhood, well almost ruined it Bella and Jacob were pretty awesome when Jake wasn't being a dumb ass follower.

Theres this annoying gnawing in the back of my head that actually likes him, but all he wants is to get into my pants. He is the slut of LaPush after all, I am already getting glares from random ass girls when I go out because people have heard about me blowing up in his face.

But I don't give a shit because he fucking deserved it. And that was only about a pint of the stored up hate for him. "EARTH TO MARI.!" Bella shouted into my ear sending me shooting up ten feet in the air. "What.?" I asked recovering from my thoughts and the disturbance that just went on in my ear.

"Isn't your date at 8:00.?" She asked. I nodded slowly, "Yeah why.?" She shrugged but didn't make eye contact, "Oh nothing it's just that it's 7:45." Shit.! I hopped up and searched through the monster that are my clothes lying on the floor. I finally went with an off the shoulder green mini dress. I thought it looked really nice with my highlights. And Bella kept her word about being my cheerleader, while I changed she was hopping up and down with a bunch of my colorful socks in her hands chanting 'Put it on, slip it on, So you can make out with Juan.!'

I burst out laughing and tumbled over in only my underwear and bra. I guess Bella liked my reaction because she did it up until I had finished painting my toe nails. Her chant did change a bit because while I was painting my toe's she was chanting, 'Paint that toe, paint it fast, Juan will slap you on the ass.!' And she was doing all these ridiculous dance moves that would surely leave her sore later.

Once she was done I slipped on some black pumps; a pair of studs; and a necklace in record time. I quickly applied some mascara and swiped on some light pink gloss. Now all that was left was my hair. I was frantically pulling the brush through my hair trying to think of something to do with it. Bella silently stepped behind me and put her hands on my shoulders, "Breath." She said between giggles, I rolled my eyes but followed her instruction. She slipped the brush out of my hands and pulled my hair into a low side pony tail that fell over my shoulders and rested on my chest.

My jaw dropped, "That's perfect," I breathed out. Bella smiled at me through the mirror and shrugged. "Simple is always sexy." She said as if she was saying 'Duh.!' I smiled at her through the mirror and turned to give my best friend a hug.

"[Lil Maria Juan is here.!]" My mom called from downstairs. I pulled back from the hug and grinned at Bella. "Kill 'em girlie." She whispered, I gave her one more hug before clacking down the stairs. With Bella following behind me silently, once I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Juan sitting on the couch with Ricky talking about video game cheats. I walked into the living room and smiled at the back of Juan's beautiful head. "I'm ready." I said, and everyone turned towards me and I took a self-conscious step backwards.

Juan was looking at my legs, my dad was evaluating my dress with a look of unapproval, Ricky was laughing at Juan's expression and my mom was looking at my face, smiling. She had tears in her eyes and whispered "My baby is all grown up." She scooped me up into a hug and I clutched onto her as if my life depended on it.

My mom was my best friend throughout the move, my dad was pissed at me for not telling who was doing this but my mom was always understanding about it. She never pushed me but she was worried and I knew that she had every right to be. She had a cancer when I was younger that was killing her and she was admitted to the hospital. They said she only had a few weeks to live because the cancer was getting to her. I withdrew from everyone, I only wanted my mom so they would send me to her and I would curl up into a ball next to her in her hospital bed. She would whisper reassuring words to me even though she was the one who was going to die not me.

She would tell me that she couldn't promise me anything except that she would always be there for me even if she was gone she was watching from wherever god had sent her. She would always be there for me until I didn't need her anymore and I was all grown up. While she was in the hospital my father cheated on her with a woman numerous times and got her pregnant. My aunt Delia figured it out when she saw his car parked in her drive. My mom was crushed but she stayed with dad, they went to a counselor and 'fixed everything'. But he did it again, after the triplets were born, but once again my mom looked the other way and gave him _another _chance.

I hated it I wanted them to get a divorce though I never voiced it to my father I had voiced it to my mom a numerous amount of times. She explained that it would destroy our family and that was the last thing that she wanted, she wanted us to all stay together and not be passed back and forth from mother to father. I guess I took that anger and my anger towards Paul and was just an angry person. But Juan helped me.

That's how we got to where we are now.

We must've been like that for a while because dad cleared his throat. We pulled back from each other and she gave me a kiss on my check before turning and walking into the kitchen. I smiled at Juan and he got off the couch and walked towards me. "You look amazing." He whispered pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks," I took in his appearance of black denim jeans a button up, "And you my friend look _orgasmic._!" I whispered in his ear. We chuckled, at our little inside joke and he escorted me outside.

"Have her home by 11.!" My dad called, "Yes sir." Juan replied. He closed the door and swept me up in a kiss. Once he finally pulled back because of the need to breathe, we touched foreheads.

"What was that for.?" I asked once I found the capability to speak. "It was because you are so beautiful and because if I didn't kiss you I would have blown a gasket." He said flashing me his beautiful smile.

I threw my head back in laughter at how corny he was. He took advantage of the exposed skin to attack my neck with his warm mouth. He sucked nipped and bit, soon enough my laughter turned into soft moans.

He was gripping my waist and forcing me into the door, my hands dug into his shoulders and my leg ended up finding its way around his waist. I felt my core getting hot and wet in anticipation, I pressed my core into his side and started to slowly grind into him, "More." I whispered forgetting that we were at my house in the front where people could see us.

He laughed in the crook of my neck and started to pull back. I wasn't letting that happen so I started to grip him tighter. He laughed and continued in vain to try and pull me away from him. But I wouldn't let him, so he finally sighed deeply with a smug grin on his face. The bastard. Then, and picked me up and carried me to the car.

He put me down in front of the passenger side and opened the door for me to get in. I sighed and tilted my head to the side a bit to expose my neck. He laughed, but kissed and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Better.?" He asked pulling back. I smiled at him like a little girl who had just persuaded her daddy to get her the makeup set that she wanted. "Much." I replied hopping into the car. He smiled and closed the door for me, before walking around the other side to his door.

He started up the car and started heading up the street, "So where are we going.?" I asked, amazed that, that question hadn't already come up.

"It's a surprise," He said in a sing-song voice, I narrowed my eyes at him. I bet I could persuade him into telling me. I felt a mischievous smile tug on my lips. Juan looked at me quickly then back at the road and smiled slightly already shaking his head briskly.

"Na-uh no way, Mari don't even think about it." He said scooting closer to the driver's door, "Whatever do you mean.?" I asked feigning innocence as I advanced on him.

He shook his head still smiling, "Your not gonna get me this time, I am not telling, my lips are sealed." He said 'zipping his lips and throwing away the key' I slipped into the spot that he had made in his seat and put my head on his shoulder.

"I could help you with that," I whispered seductively, I kissed his lips once. And he groaned softly already breaking. _Ha-ha. _I slipped my hand under his shirt and traced the outline of his abs that I had memorized. I moved my hand towards his manhood, slowly, I was the predator and he was the prey.

"This isn't safe.! We could get into a car crash.!" He exclaimed, trying to focus on the road, "Well at least you'd die satisfied." I chuckled. I started nipping his neck at trying to get a grip on his goods through the pesky denim jeans.

I made a sound of accomplishment as he swerved abruptly, both caused by the fact that I finally grabbed him after my many non successful attempts. He stopped the car in front of the woods, it screeching to an ear-shattering halt.

I was confused and momentarily let my guard down. "Juan what are we-"I was cut off by his lips assaulting mine and his hands under my dress creeping closer to boob town.

I was overcome with a feeling of want and tangled my hair in his glossy locks pulling him closer to me. I wrapped both my legs around his waist pulling him on top of me and onto the passenger seat.

He moaned and started working on my neck, I moaned in pleasure as he worked his magic. _What are you doing.! You are supposed to be seducing him into telling you where you are going.! _ I ignored my inner voice. I was way too stop this, he just feels so good. I know not many people have inner voices that talk to them and have their own personalities and I am glad for that…it makes me different.

He was tonguing my neck and nibbling sucking, I was ecstatic.! I bent my neck back so I was looking behind me as I ground myself into his pants. I felt his hands creeping up into my bra when a streak of silver shot threw the woods.

I pushed him off as I sat up as if the seat was on fire. "What.? What, babe you okay.?" He asked trying to pull my face towards him.

I was staring into the woods trying to figure out what that was, I know Im not crazy it was there. _Yeah we're not crazy _I glared at the voice that was only helping to disprove my point. Was it Paul.? Was Paul spying on me, us.? Is he mad that I am on a date with Juan.? _Um, was I the only one who saw how he busted out the club shaking when Juan asked you out in front of the whole club.? _I hate you, have I ever told you that.? On numerous occasions actually my inner voice is a smart ass.

"Mari.! Mari.!" I turned to Juan who was looking at me with worried, and guilty eyes. "Are you okay you blacked out for a while?" I nodded my head coming back to earth.

"Yeah I just, uh got a little lost in my own head for a bit." I said in a voice that I hoped sounded reassuring.

"Alright, if you need to talk or anything I'm there for you, you know that right.?" He said trying to read my face. I nodded looking away incase he was successful in doing so.

"Okay, …I guess I'll…yeah." He said awkwardly getting back into his seat and starting the car. We drove in awkward silence thanks to me, we pulled up at a classy restaurant and Juan turned off the gas and muttered a small "Ta-da."

I turned to him and saw that he even did the small hand movement and smiled. He smiled back at me and I kissed him…repeatedly. "I'm guessing you like the place." He said pulling back from the kiss, trying to catch his breath.

I grinned at him and kissed him one more time. "It's not the restaurant its you, I _love_ you." He smiled back and kissed me, "I love you too." He whispered, I was about to ask if he wanted to ditch when the valet knocked on the window and did an awkward wave.

Juan chuckled and kissed the pout that I wasn't aware of, on my lips. He got out the car and walked around and opened my door curtsying and everything. I laughed and got out the car and turned smiling at him. "Thank you young man." I said laying a sloppy kiss on his cheek. He smiled and grabbed my waist twirling me around.

I laughed and gripped his shoulders in fear that he would drop me. He set me on my feet and everything but him looked like it was spinning. I grinned at him which I am sure looked like a drunken one and he grinned right back at me.

He kissed me and intertwined our fingers as he led me through the glass doors of Au Poivre. We were immediately met a waitress, she looked around our age. She was a bubble gum popping blonde, she had her hair pulled up into a tight pony tail. She was wearing a short black skirt and a white button up that had some buttons undone to expose cleavage. She was wearing a lot of makeup and well she screamed "SLUT!"

"Hello my name is Dominique and I am going to be your waitress tonight." She purred at my boyfriend. I glared at her and thought about socking her in the face, but I don't want to get kicked out so I'll keep shut for now.

Juan smiled, "Well hello Dominique," he said "My name is Juan and this is my beautiful, gorgeous girlfriend Mari." He said gesturing towards me.

I smiled smugly and threw our joined hands in her face. She jerked her head back quickly and glared at me. She turned back to Juan and smiled, "Well that's good to know, would you like to come over to this table here.?" She asked him, taking his other hands and guiding him to a corner booth.

He gripped my hand and took me with them. I yanked my hand out of his grip and followed behind them silently.

"Thank you Dominique, this table is great." He said letting go of her hand and coming behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "My _girlfriend _and I will take it." He said. I smirked at her and took the seat that Juan had offered me.

She rolled her eyes, and pursed her lips looking like a Barbie doll that just got dumped by Ken. I laughed at my joke, though no one heard it but me. This is going to be an interesting evening.

**Mmmhmm Part 2 is going to come out soon I have a lot planned and I hope you guys enjoy it but if not don't tell me about it. :] Well review, love you guys.! Byee.!  
**

**Review.! **


	13. im so sorry

Hi guys I know I havent updated in a long time but I believe I had a valid reason. I have been real busy with school and stuff but I was looking over my story and I realized that I was writing like an amateur I am going to start the story all over again and make sure to get my plot across how I want to. It will probably be a song fic that is not up for discussion I decided that it's my story and I will do with it what I want. I was wondering if anyone wanted to be my beta and if you want to please send me an excerpt of another story that you have already beta'd I would like a beta that already had experience, so PM me if you have any interest in assisting me on this. Please accept my apology to all readers who have been following me the whole time and I have recognized this and I thank you a lot. I will soon delete this story and start fresh and make things move a lot slower. If you have any questions please review and if you want to be my new beta please PM me an excerpt of your work. Thank you and I apologize again.

Sincerely,

Mizzymarii


End file.
